Hokage Delivery Services
by SSJ2 PikaFlash
Summary: Hokage Delivery Services is a business with a simple job: deliver packages on time. So how does Jiraiya's team keep screwing things up? AU, moderate Crack. Rated M for Hidan, the perverts and swearing. If you read this fanfic, a review would be nice.
1. Hanabi's First Day Part 1

**[Hanabi Hyuga - Job hunter]**

Hanabi Hyuga has recently moved to Konoha, Tokyo from the Gunma prefecture and she is in need of a new job, so Hanabi decides to answer a Job Ad in the local newspaper.

**[Hokage Delivery Services - Konoha Depot]**

Hanabi arrives at Konoha's Hokage Delivery Service Depot. Hanabi noticed three people in front of a van with a mini-bike.

"Sakon, there is no way this pocketbike will jump over a van," Konohamaru said. "10000 yen says that it's impossible."

Sakon smirks. "If that's the case, then after work tomorrow, my bro and I will be here to prove it. You just bring the money."

Agumon was driving a forklift when he was distracted by Hanabi's appearance. However, that distraction has caused Agumon to crash his forklift into a car.

"Damn! No one say a word about this, okay?" Agumon yelled.

Hanabi walks into the loading dock to see a man in a green bodysuit on top of a ladder, with two Digimons at the bottom of the ladder.

"I can hear the Pidgey, but I can't see it," said the man in green.

"Lee, the Boss says that if you can catch that Pidgey, he will give you the 'Best Worker Award'," Gomamon said.

"Not to worry, I will find that Pidgey for that Award!" Lee proclaimed.

Hanabi walks to the Digimons. "Excuse me, but I'm here to see Jiraiya."

Veemon points at the door to the stairs. As Hanabi walked up the stairs, a husband and wife are at the top of the staircase having a discussion.

"Stop being a wimp, Asuma. The company has been taken over. It's time that you start moving up."

"But Kurenai. I'm happy to be in Customer Service."

Kurenai groaned as Hanabi walks past the couple.

* * *

Inside Jiraiya's Office, Jiraiya looks through Hanabi's resume.

**[Jiraiya - Depot Manager]**

"So, you worked part-time at a McAnimes Restaurant in the Gunma prefecture for two months?"

"Yes. I just moved here and..."

Hanabi is interrupted when Anko walks into Jiraiya's office.

"Dammit, Jiraiya! We're out of toilet paper again!"

Jiraiya frowned. "Anko, do you mind? I'm doing an interview here."

Anko smiled at Hanabi. "Well, if you do happen to get the job, bring your own toilet paper."

After Anko walked out of Jiraiya's office, Jiraiya returns to Hanabi. "Sorry about that. So, you say that you were from..."

Udon enters Jiraiya's office, interrupting him. "Excuse me, Jiraiya, but Meowth told me to tell you that he has emailed you the picture of the girl with the big b..."

"Udon!" yelled Jiraiya. "I'm doing an interview. Get out!"

Udon simply nods before leaving. Jiraiya then returns to the interview. "Sorry Hinata."

"Actually, my name is Hanabi," Hanabi corrects Jiraiya.

"Is it?"

Suddenly, a furious Fugaku Uchiha walks into Jiraiya's office.

"JIRAIYA! ONE OF THOSE FUCKING DIGIMONS HAS SMASHED MY CAR WITH A FUCKING FORKLIFT!"

Jiraiya looks at Hanabi. "Can you start tomorrow?"

* * *

**Tsunade: **_"Hi, I'm Tsunade Senju, the new Regional Manager of Hokage Delivery Services. The Delivery Business is quite simple. You, the Customer, phone our Call Center to tell us what goes where. Then, our dispatchers will assign a competent driver, who will deliver your package from __**A**__ to __**B**__ on time. It sounds so simple. So why does Jiraiya's team keep screwing things up?"_

**Hokage Delivery Services**

_A Team PikaFlash Project_

**01:** Hanabi's First Day (Part 1)

Disclaimers: All places, groups, bands, songs and characters belong to their respective owners...

* * *

**[Phone Room]**

"This is where you're going to sit."

Anko brings Hanabi to her desk in the Phone Room. "Now I will show you how the system works, but first, some introductions. Hi, I'm Anko."

**[Anko - Bladder Problems]**

Anko points at a "That's Sai over there."

**[Sai - Office Gossip]**

Sai is in the middle of a phone call. "How large is it?"

Anko then points to a pregnant black-haired woman. "That's Kurenai. She's married to Asuma in Customer Service.

**[Kurenai - Senior Telephonist]**

Kurenai is speaking to a customer. "You are speaking in a very thick accent and I cannot understand you!"

Anko then points to the desk behind Hanabi. "That's Ino."

**[Ino - Blonde]**

Ino spins around on her swivel chair and waves at Hanabi.

"And finally, that's Moegi."

**[Moegi - Telephonist]**

Moegi is holding a small Hello Kitty Plushy at her desk as she answers her call. "Hello, this is Hokage Delivery Services."

* * *

**[Kanto Pokémon League HQ]**

Ash Ketchum is on the phone. "Hi, it's Ash Ketchum from the Pokémon League. We asked you to do a delivery with the Land of Fire Pokémon League Trophy, but the problem is that the person you sent couldn't give me a straight answer..."

* * *

**[Earlier]**

Ash points at the box marked _'fragile'_ that is holding the trophy. "Do you know where this is going? It's the Land of Fire Pokémon League Trophy."

"Tobi is a good boy," said the courier wearing an orange spiral mask.

_Ash: "He couldn't even pick the trophy up."_

Tobi is having trouble picking up the box containing the trophy, so he decides to drag the box through the streets of Konoha. "What the fuck is inside that is making Tobi not a good boy?"

_Ash: "Can you assure me that the trophy is going to get there?"_

* * *

"Maybe I should put you through to customer service." Moegi pressed the redirect button on her phone.

* * *

**[Jiraiya's Secret Stash]**

Jiraiya is in the back of the warehouse. He looks around and pulls out a hidden flask with his morning drink. As he was about to take a sip when Veemon walks up to Jiraiya.

"Yo, Jiraiya. The woman from Head Office has just shown up."

Jiraiya silently cursed as he kept his secret flask of alcohol...

* * *

Sai notices Hanabi's handbag is slightly _'fat'_. "I was just looking at your bag and it looks quite full. What have you got in there?

"Well, Anko told me to bring my own toilet paper yesterday," Hanabi explained.

Everyone else laughed. Anko remembered what she told Hanabi.

"That's right. I was only joking," Anko said.

Jiraiya walked into the room and whistled, forcing everyone to shut up. "Excuse me! I am in my office with the new regional manager, so if you don't want to lose your jobs, I suggest you get back to work! Thank you!"

Jiraiya storms off as Kurenai flips the bird at Jiraiya. Hanabi is confused, so Anko explains.

"Don't worry, Hanabi. The company was taken over and he's got a new boss."

"He's probably a bit shaky because he didn't get his morning drink from his secret stash of Saké yet," Kurenai commented.

* * *

Inside Jiraiya's office, Tsunade is looking through the different files with Jiraiya at his desk.

**[Tsunade Senju - Regional Manager, 7th Heaven Corporation]**

"Ok, Jiraiya, I've been going through the files of your drivers and I have a few questions."

Jiraiya nods. "Okay, where do you want to start?"

Tsunade opens a file. "Let's start with this one. Pikachu. No surname or driver's license details anywhere in his file."

"It's probably an oversight by the previous administrators," Jiraiya explained. "But I can assure you that Pikachu is an excellent driver."

* * *

Pikachu is driving a van while speaking on the radio. "Hello, Base? I got a big problem!"

Kankuro is answering Pikachu. "What's the problem, Pikachu?"

Pikachu is driving his van through the streets of Konoha while a cab is trying to cut into Pikachu's lane.

"I got this stupid cab trying to crash into my van!"

**[Pikachu - Hates Cabs]**

_Kankuro: "What's this about a cab?"_

"Stupid cab trying to cut me off! I'll ram you!"

Suddenly, the driver side window is lowered, revealing the cab driver to be another Pikachu.

"Yo, Pikachu! It's me, your cousin, Sparky, from Kanto!"

Pikachu's demeanor changed when he finds out that the cab driver is his cousin. "Sparky? I'll race you to the nearest fast food joint and treat you to a couple of burgers!"

Pikachu slams his paw onto the accelerator.

* * *

Tsunade looks at the next file. "Hidan."

"Oh yes, Hidan. Nice guy."

Tsunade reads through Hidan's file. "There's been a few complaints about his hygiene and refusal to deliver goods."

* * *

_Jiraiya: "In the case of hygiene, I personally told him to put on some deodorant since he was starting to smell iffy."_

Hidan walks into a lift, with other people inside. As Hidan raised his arm to scratch his head, the other passengers began to cover their noses.

* * *

_Jiraiya: "And in the case for refusing to deliver, it's because of his religion. He can't touch alcohol or Pork."_

Hidan is at the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

"I can't take that! It's against my religion!" screamed Hidan, pointing at a plastic Pig Balloon attached to a bouquet of flowers.

Inoichi rolled his eyes. "What's wrong with you? It's plastic!"

"Jashin would kill me if I touch that!" Hidan explained.

Suddenly, Inoichi sprays his air freshener at Hidan.

"What was that for?"

"You smell," Inoichi replied, fanning away Hidan's BO.

* * *

Tsunade looks at the next file. "Shikamaru Nara. Says here that he has a case of Narcolepsy."

"Well, as a precaution Shikamaru drives with his Second Wife," Jiraiya explained. "After all, he has been with the company since the beginning."

Tsunade frowns. "How often does this happen?"

"Not as much as you expect," Jiraiya confidently replied.

* * *

**[Shikamaru and Temari Nara - Happy Couple]**

Shikamaru and Temari are in a van, with Shikamaru driving.

"Have you fallen asleep on the wheel again, you lazy bum? You're driving on the footpath!" Temari screamed.

"What? I thought we are driving on Expressway, aren't we?" Shikamaru ask.

Shikamaru's van is driving dangerously on the footpath, forcing pedestrians to jump out of the way.

* * *

Back in the Phone Room, Sai walked past Moegi towards the coffee room. "Tell her about Lee."

Moegi nods. "Lee is that weird guy in the green bodysuit."

* * *

In the loading dock, Lee catches a Pidgey hiding among the boxes. "I got the Pidgey!"

Lee then puts the Pidgey inside a box...

* * *

Moegi continues. "The only reason why he works here is because he is, like, related to the new boss of the company.

* * *

**[Flashback: Last Week]**

Jiraiya answers the phone. "Operations Manager Jiraiya speaking."

_Gai: "Hello, Jiraiya. It's Gai, the new MD. My nephew is going to start with the company tomorrow, so look after him. Oh, and Jiraiya. He is very __**'special'**__..."_

**[End Flashback]**

"There's two rumors going around on why Lee is working here doing mundane tasks," Moegi said. "One of them is because he used to be a cop."

* * *

**[Flashback: Officer Lee]**

"Come back here you fiend!"

Officer Lee is chasing a thief in the middle of a mud wrestling tournament.

"Stop, or I will pull out my Kunai!"

The thief refused to comply, so Lee tries to pull his kunai out of its holster, but Lee encountered some resistance. Lee pulled the Kunai as hard as he could, only for it to get released from its holster, with the blunt end striking Lee in the forehead, knocking him unconscious and causing him to fall into the mud.

* * *

_Moegi: "Another rumor is that Lee was part of a task force in the Digi-World."_

**[Flashback: Private Lee]**

Lee was leading a group of Shinobis on patrol in the volatile Digi-World. As Lee looked around, he noticed a cell phone on the floor.

"Oh look! Someone lost a cell phone." Lee picks the phone up. Unfortunately, a DemiDevimon was watching what Lee was doing, so he quickly pulls out a detonator and detonates the bomb in the cell phone, catching Lee in the explosion.

* * *

"If you smell something weird, it could be his shoes. I hear that he pisses on his feet," Moegi said.

At that moment, Lee walks into the phone room, carrying a box which has the Pidgey inside. "Hello, everybody!"

The phone rings and Anko answers the call. "Hello, Hokage Delivery Services?"

* * *

Deidara is at an art gallery in front of a clay sculpture.

"Ummmm, yeah, do you, ummmm, deliver artwork, ummmm?"

**[To be continued...]**


	2. Hanabi's First Day Part 2

**Hokage Delivery Services**

_A Team PikaFlash Project_

**01:** Hanabi's First Day (Part 2)

Disclaimers: All places, groups, bands, songs and characters belong to their respective owners...

* * *

**[Radio Room - 9:50 am]**

Kakazu sits on his chair in the Radio Room. "Hey guys. Hidan says that Sakon is going to jump over a minivan using a pocketbike after work."

Fugaku scoffed at the idea. "Hn, what an idiot."

Lee walks into the radio room, carrying his box. "Hello, everybody!"

"GetlostLee!" Choza mumbled. ("Get lost, Lee!")

"I have to see Jiraiya," Lee explains.

"Lee, you can't go in there," Kankuro said. "He is busy with the woman from Head Office."

Kankuro then hears noises from Lee's box.

---

Back in Jiraiya's office, Tsunade looks at the next file.

"Your truck driver is Kakashi Hatake. Is that his real name?"

Jiraiya nods. "Yes. I know both him and his father very well."

* * *

**[Flashback]**

Agumon is unloading a pallet of alcohol from Kakashi's truck. As Jiraiya walks up to Kakashi holding a bottle of Saké.

"Here's your usual pallet of drinks, Jiraiya. And I kept a bottle for myself to read with my copy of Kunoichi Illustrated for myself."

**[Kakashi Hatake - Booze Thief & Pervert]**

Jiraiya smiled. "No problems."

"So, should I fill out a _'missing or damaged report'_, Jiraiya?" Kakashi asks as he taps his nose.

"Don't worry. I'll handle the paperwork." Jiraiya grinned. "Good job, Kakashi."

* * *

Tsunade looks at the next two files with two photos looking very similar. "Sakon and Ukon. Is this the same photo?"

Jiraiya shakes his head. "No, Sakon and Ukon are twins. They do deliveries together."

* * *

**[Sakon and Ukon - Twins]**

Sakon was driving the van while Ukon is in the back with the pocketbike. Sakon jerks the van, causing Ukon to hit his head on the back of the van.

"What the hell did you do that for, Sakon?" screamed Ukon. "You trying to break my skull or something?"

"Oh, stop crying like a baby! I want to get there on time!"

"Don't call me a baby, you idiot!"

Ukon pounced on his brother and puts Sakon in a headlock.

"I'm trying to fucking drive here, man!"

The van begins to swerve.

* * *

Tsunade looks at the files with a smile. "Twins. Cute."

* * *

Sakon's van skids to a stop under a bridge. Once the van fully stops, one of the van doors opened, causing the twins to fall out of the van as they continued to fight, with Ukon grabbing Sakon's arm in an armlock.

* * *

"Fox Uzumaki & D.K. Sarutobi." Tsunade then shows all three files at Jiraiya. "Why are their pictures video game characters?" Tsunade points at the pictures of Fox McCloud & Donkey Kong from Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

"Oh that was an inside joke. Their real names are Naruto and Konohamaru. It was because of one minor incident and somehow they ended up being called _'Fox'_ and _'Donkey Kong'_," Jiraiya explained.

Tsunade sends a suspicious glare at Jiraiya. "What incident?

* * *

**[The incident]**

Two Vans are filled with barrels in the back dock, with both drivers of the van are very unhappy with the current situation.

**[Konohamaru **_**'D.K.'**_** Sarutobi - Monkey, loves long scarves]**

"Well, I had enough of these barrels! They've been stuck in our vans for two days," Konohamaru complained.

"Yeah, and they're causing a huge stink, believe it!" Naruto adds.

Meowth is not pleased. "Well you idiots lost the paperwork, so what the fuck do you want me to do?" Meowth said.

**[Naruto Uzumaki - .aka Fox, hates talking Cats]**

"Oh, here's what I'm going to do, believe it!" Naruto takes a barrel out from the back of his van and throws it at Meowth. Meowth quickly dodged the barrel.

"Jump, you stinking feline!" Konohamaru yelled as Meowth dodged more barrels. Once Naruto has thrown every barrel out of his van, he ran to Konohamaru's van and throws a barrel at Meowth, only for Naruto to hit Konohamaru by accident. "Ow, what the hell you do that for, Naruto?"

"Out of the way, Konohamaru!" Naruto throws another barrel at Konohamaru.

Naruto continues to throw barrels at Konohamaru and Meowth until no barrels could be thrown from Konohamaru's van. Once Naruto is out of ammo, Konohamaru and Meowth began their counteroffensive by throwing the barrels back at Naruto. Naruto simply jumped over each barrel thrown at him.

The barrel throwing is watched by Lee and the Digimons working in the loading dock.

"It looks like a video game," Lee said to Agumon.

As Naruto jumps over a barrel thrown at him by Konohamaru, Agumon finally makes the connection as Konohamaru continues to act like a furious monkey before throwing a barrel at Naruto. "Oh yeah, Smash Bros."

The correct video game was Donkey Kong, but that was a moot point as Naruto jumps over a barrel, earning him 100 points.

"Screw you, and your mother!" Naruto yelled.

"How dare you insult my mother? You're going to get it!" Konohamaru grabs a mallet and chased after Naruto, so Naruto climbed up a ladder, but Konohamaru tries to shake him off.

"You idiots! What are you trying to do, kill yourselves?" screamed Meowth.

"Go get the magic mushroom, Donkey Kong!" cheered Agumon. "Grow bigger!"

* * *

"Tobi. He lists his home as the Konoha Correctional Facility. I bet he doesn't even know his way around, doesn't he?"

Jiraiya simply rolled his eyes. "Tsunade, of course he would know his way around. Otherwise I wouldn't hire him in the first place."

"Are you sure?" asked Tsuande.

"100 Percent Positive."

* * *

**[Tobi - Masked Idiot]**

Tobi is dragging the heavy box along the streets of Konoha, completely lost. Then, Tobi spots a passer-by, so he simply walks up to him, holding his GPS.

"Help! Tobi'sGPStoldmetogothiswayandTobiiscompletelylost!"

Suddenly Tobi gets cut off by the passer-by. "Hey! Learn to speak our fucking language! Sheesh!"

With no help at all, Tobi dragged the heavy box up some stairs at Konoha Towers, as he cursed at the weight of the box. Once Tobi reached the destination on his GPS...

"Tobi is a good boy because Tobi's GPS told me to give this package to you! So if you sign for it, then Tobi is a good boy..."

Unfortunately, Tobi is not at the correct destination. It turns out that Tobi has delivered the Trophy to Tayuya's Fashion Magazine by mistake.

"No, I do not want this fucking package in front of my office and I want you to deliver my package!" Tayuya slams her package to Tobi's stomach.

Tobi dragged the trophy box into the elevator. "Stupid lady doesn't want to accept the box. I think I'll leave it here to teach her a lesson. Stupid..."

Tobi suddenly receives a call from his radio and he answers it.

_Kankuro: "Yo, Tobi! You delivered that package from the Pokémon League yet?"_

Tobi replies. "Tobi delivered the package and now Tobi is now doing the delivery for that Bitch Lady..."

* * *

Back at the Hokage Delivery Services Radio room, Kankuro reprimands Tobi.

"Tobi, _'Bitch'_ is not acceptable language," Kankuro said, "Even if the customer is acting like a fucking duck."

At that moment, Tsunade and Jiraiya walked out of Jiraiya's office.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade," said Jiraiya. "I don't understand what you mean by _'Efficiency report'_?"

Tobi continues to curse on the radio as Tsunade listened. She then glares at Jiraiya. "What do you think it sounds like, Jiraiya? It's a report on your staff's efficient use of work time."

Tobi's curses continue. "Fucking old bitch lady..."

Tsunade and Jiraiya walked into the Phone Room, only to find it empty except for Kurenai sitting at her desk with a bowl of Ramen.

"Where is everyone?" Tsunade asks.

"The Ramen Cart is here," Kurenai answered.

* * *

**[Ramen Cart - 11:01 am]**

Meanwhile, everyone else and the Digimons are walking to Daisuke Motomiya's Ramen Cart.

"So, is there anything healthy?" Hanabi asks Moegi.

"Well, you can get Ramen with no salt and maybe a Diet Coke," Moegi answered.

* * *

Back in the Phone Room, all of the phones began to ring with no one to answer the calls and Kurenai is simply sitting on her chair reading her book.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Tsunade asks Kurenai.

"It's my morning Ramen break," Kurenai snapped back as she continues to read her book while having a few slurps of her ramen.

Tsunade could not believe it. She looks at Jiraiya. "I'll be back this afternoon for that report, Jiraiya."

As Tsunade leaves, Lee walks up to Jiraiya. "Mr. Jiraiya, can I have my award now?"

Jiraiya is confused. "What are you talking about, Lee?"

"The Digimons say that if I catch this Pidgey, I'll get the _'Best Worker'_ Award."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Lee?"

"The Pidgey!" Lee opens the box, releasing the Pidgey in the box. The Pidgey flies around the Phone Room.

"Lee, you idiot!" Jiraiya screamed.

"Come back, Pidgey!" Lee called out to the Pidgey as it flies around the room. It then lands on Kurenai's desk.

"Lee, you moron!" Kurenai screamed. "Get it! Get it!"

"Come back, Pidgey," Lee calls out.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "Oh, for Pika's sake, go and catch that bird, Lee!"

Lee attempts to catch the Pidgey and put it back inside the box, but the Pidgey continues to evade Lee's attempts at capture.

"Dammit!" Jiraiya walks to the Radio room. "Can we have some help in here to catch that damn Pidgey?!"

* * *

In the Radio room, both Fugaku and Kankuro look up from their computer screens as they hear Jiraiya's call.

"You go see what's going on, Kankuro," Fugaku said.

At that moment, Fugaku receives a call on the Radio.

_Naruto: "Base, its Naruto here!" _

* * *

Naruto is at Deidara's Art Gallery with Deidara's Clay Sculpture.

"This art job is a pain! The stupid sculpture won't fit in my van. You could as well put wheels on it and drive it! I've decided to pass on the job to Konohamaru."

_Fugaku: "Who the hell is Konohamaru?"_

"D.K.," Naruto answered. "His van much larger than mine. Believe it!"

Konohamaru arrives at the Art Gallery, who has a much smaller van than Naruto's van.

_Fugaku: "Fuck! Are you crazy, Fox? You know how hard it is to change a job on the system?"_

"My name's Naruto, not _'Fox'_. Believe it!"

* * *

Suddenly, the Pidgey lands right in front of Fugaku on his desk.

"**WHAT THE FUCK?!"**

Suddenly, Kakazu, Kankuro, Jiraiya and Lee entered the Radio Room. "Catch that Pidgey!" Jiraiya ordered.

* * *

At the Art Gallery, Naruto seems to be getting radio silence as Konohamaru walks out of his van. "Guys?"

* * *

Everyone in the Radio Room is frantically screaming as they tried to catch the Pidgey. Finally, Kakazu was able to catch the Pidgey and puts it inside Lee's box.

* * *

Deidara walks out of the Art Gallery to see his Sculpture still hasn't been delivered yet. "Ummmmm, is there a problem, guys, ummmm?"

Naruto smiled. "No problems here! Believe it!"

Deidara reenters the Art Gallery as Naruto mumbled, "Idiot".

Konohamaru looks at the large Clay Sculpture. "What am I suppose to fit this into my van? It's much bigger than me!"

Naruto snickered as he returns to his van and drives off. Konohamaru suddenly has an idea.

* * *

Konohamaru is driving his van, with Deidara's sculpture attached to the top of Naruto's van thanks to the use of ropes. Then, out of his own ego, Konohamaru flicks one of the ropes holding the sculpture, causing it to loosen, forcing Konohamaru to use one of his hands to hold on to the sculpture to prevent it from falling off the van.

"Oh shit! I think I'm going to have to do this all the way to the destination!"

Suddenly, Meowth is on the radio, but with both of Konohamaru's hands busy, there is no way for Konohamaru to answer.

_Meowth: "Hello, D.K., its Meowth Here. D.K.? Hello, D.K.!_

* * *

"Dammit! What the hell is D.K. doing?" Meowth looks up from his computer. "Alright, D.K. has bet 10000 Yen that the twins can't make the jump. Who else wants in?"

Jiraiya steps out of the office. "I'm with D.K. Put me in for 2000 Yen."

Kakazu notices his computer keyboard is covered in Pidgey droppings. "Dammit, Lee! Now I have Pidgey droppings on my keyboard!"

Jiraiya glares at Lee. "Just piss off, Lee."

"Do I get my prize later?" Lee asked.

"Piss off."

* * *

A red-haired woman wearing a business suit and high heels walks into the phone room.

"Hi everyone! How are you guys doing? Just wanting to let everyone know that I just got the company a massive contract."

No one said a word, but Moegi looks up and smiles. "Hi, Karin."

**[Karin - Junior Sales Manager]**

Karin takes a quick glance at Hanabi before walking towards Jiraiya's office. Once Karin is out of sight, Kurenai speaks to Hanabi. "You've just met the Company Slut, Hanabi."

Meanwhile, in the Radio Room, Fugaku was showing Choza his Limited Edition Icha Icha Paradise Pen Holder. Fugaku looks up and sees Karin.

"Oh, hi, Karin!" greeted Fugaku.

Karin looks at Fugaku. "Sorry, I'm busy right now."

Asuma answers a call. "Customer Service, Asuma speaking."

* * *

Ash is at the Pokémon League HQ.

"Yeah, it's Ash Ketchum here from the Pokémon League and I'm furious! I specifically arranged for a VIP delivery of the Pokémon League Trophy and guess what? The Trophy is missing and no one knows where it is."

Meanwhile, the box containing the Pokémon League Trophy is still in the Konoha Towers elevator.

_Asuma: "I'll speak to the driver straightaway. I'm very sorry."_

**[To be continued]**


	3. Hanabi's First Day Part 3

**Hokage Delivery Services**

_A Team PikaFlash Project_

**01:** Hanabi's First Day (Conclusion)

Disclaimers: All places, groups, bands, songs and characters belong to their respective owners...

* * *

Jiraiya is packing away some files when Karin enters the office. "Guess what, Jiraiya? I got us the Yagami Account."

Jiraiya has other things on his mind. "That's nice. Do you know anything about efficiency reports, Karin?"

Karin shakes her head. "Not a clue. So, who's the new girl?"

* * *

Hanabi and Moegi are in the Women's Toilet. Hanabi is washing her hands while Moegi is in a toilet cubicle giving Hanabi a summary of Karin's 'dates'.

"Karin first went out with D.K."

* * *

**[3 Months Ago]**

Karin and Konohamaru are in the back of Konohamaru's van drunk and laughing.

* * *

_Moegi: She also went out with Sakon, one of the twins."_

**[2 Months Ago]**

Sakon and Karin are at a Pachinko Parlor, drunk and laughing.

* * *

"And she also went out with Fugaku Uchiha from Dispatch."

Hanabi is disgusted. "You mean that old guy? Gross."

Moegi nods. "Yeah."

"That is so wrong on so many levels."

* * *

**[Last Week]**

Karin is flirting with Fugaku at a corridor as Meowth walked by.

* * *

_Moegi: "And watch out for Meowth. He's a bigger pervert than you think, so if he touches you, even if he is a Pokémon, report it._

**[Meowth - Mini-Perv]**

In the phone room, Anko is next to Kurenai when Meowth suddenly pinched Anko in the bum.

"Meowth, you little bastard!" Anko chased after Meowth.

* * *

**Moegi: "There's also Kankuro, the guy with the purple face paint. He's really nice."**

**[Kankuro - Facepaint Fetish]**

Kankuro is putting on some face paint.

_Hanabi: "I thought he was gay?"_

Meowth gives Kankuro a copy of Kunoichi Illustrated for a very happy Kankuro to read.

_Moegi: "Nah, he's not gay."_

* * *

Back in the bathroom, Hanabi is putting a bit of touch-up on her make-up.

"But Sai's gay right?" Hanabi asks.

"Even I have no idea if he is," Moegi said, shrugging.

Outside the Ladies' Toilet, Sai is eating some yogurt when he heard his name. Sai looks at Udon. "Excuse me, but did you say my name?"

"No," Udon answered.

Back in the toilet cubicle, Moegi continues. "And Kakuzu does a bit of dealing on the side, so if you need pills or whatever, talk to him."

* * *

In the radio room, Kakazu is focused on the blinking lights of his pen while shaking his legs. Choza suddenly slams his palm on Kakazu's legs.

"Stopshakingyourlegs!" Choza mumbled. ("Stop shaking your legs!")

* * *

"The big fat guy's a bit gross," Hanabi commented.

"You mean Choza? Choza's actually a nice guy, as long as you don't call him fat. You see, he used to be one of the drivers until he got too obese, so they put him in Dispatch."

* * *

Choza enters Ichiraku's Ramen and orders his meal.

"OnePorkMisoRamenwithextraflavor," Choza ordered. ("One Pork Miso Ramen with extra flavor.")

Ayame couldn't catch what Choza said. "Sorry, could you repeat that?"

* * *

"The funny thing is that he mumbles a lot, so no one could understand a word he says." Moegi notices that there is no toilet paper in the cubicle. "Hanabi, can I borrow some of your toilet paper?"

Hanabi takes out her toilet paper.

* * *

**[Choza Akimichi - Mumbles a Lot]**

Choza is at his radio when he gets the call from Sakon on the radio.

_Sakon: "Hey, Choza, its Sakon here."_

Choza answers the call. "Chozahere. Whatdoyouwant?" (Choza here. What do you want?)

* * *

Down below, Karin is leaving as Ukon sets up the ramp next to Sakon's van while Sakon is on the radio.

"I can't understand you, Choza. Look, is D.K. on the way? Ukon and I are setting up the ramp for the jump."

At that moment, Tsunade arrives at the Depot to witness the twins preparing the Ramp.

* * *

Back in the radio room, Choza makes an announcement to the others in the room. "Thetwinsarehereboys." ("The twins are here, boys.")

Choza looks at Meowth. "HeybigguyseehowfarDKis." ("Hey, big guy, see how far D.K. is")

Meowth did not get what Choza said. "What?"

"Areyoudeaf? SeehowfarDKis." ("Are you deaf? See how far D.K. is.")

"I'm not deaf," Meowth said. "I can't understand you."

Choza rolled his eyes and emphasized his words. "SEE HOW FAR D.K. IS!"

Meanwhile, Asuma walks into Jiraiya's office. "We have a situation here, Jiraiya. It looks like Tobi has lost the Pokémon League Trophy."

Jiraiya suddenly receives a call on the intercom. "Hello?"

* * *

In the loading dock, Agumon is cooking some burgers on a barbecue as the other two Digimons watched an angry Tsunade walked up the stairs into the office.

"Jiraiya, there is a crabby bitch looking for you. Can you believe it? She gave me lip about the barbecue," said Agumon. "It's Tuesday. Don't you know we always have Barbecues on Tuesdays?"

* * *

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "Today's Monday, Agumon."

_Agumon: "Is it?"_

* * *

Meanwhile, Konohamaru is driving his van on the Odaiba Bridge, trying to keep the sculpture from falling off the delivery van.

_Meowth: "It's Meowth here. Come in, D.K."_

Konohamaru is trying his best to answer without losing the sculpture or crashing the van.

_Meowth: "Hey D.K., your ex, Karin was here."_

Konohamaru decides to answer, only to lose the sculpture as it falls off the bridge and sink into the water below. "SHIT!"

_Meowth: "Stop playing with yourself and pick up, D.K.!"_

Konohamaru answers the radio. "Hello! I'm glad you called! Some Pokémons stole that sculpture I was delivering and I think some Digimons are among them!"

* * *

Tsunade enters the Radio room as she hears Konohamaru's radio call.

"Well fuck that anyway," Meowth said. "It's probably insured."

_Konohamaru: "Well, tell the cops that the sculpture is on the Odaiba Bridge, because I saw those Pokémons and Digimons throwing it off the bridge into the river." _

Meowth nods. "No worries. Anyway, you'd better get your ass back here because the twins are going to jump," Meowth said.

Fugaku puts a pen into his Limited Edition Icha Icha Paradise Pen Holder, which suddenly said, "Ohhh yeah! Put it in me!"

At that moment, Tsunade turns around and glares at Fugaku. "What the hell was that?"

"Oh, it's my _'Limited Edition Icha Icha Paradise Pen Holder'_ which makes noises from the Icha Icha Paradise Movie."

Tsunade snatched the Pen Holder from Fugaku's desk. "I will not tolerate such filth in my offices! That's it, you're fired!"

* * *

Tsunade storms into Jiraiya's office as Jiraiya and Asuma are still speaking.

"Jiraiya, where is my efficiency report?"

Jiraiya looks at Asuma. "Asuma, go find that package."

Fugaku storms into Jiraiya's office. "Jiraiya! Can she sack me?"

Jiraiya is shocked. "What? When did this happen?"

Tsunade figured out that Jiraiya hasn't done that report. "Ok, two of you, out," she ordered.

Asuma pulled Fugaku out of Jiraiya's office.

"If I'm fired, at least give me back my Limited Edition Icha Icha Paradise Pen Holder," Fugaku screamed as Asuma tries to calm Fugaku.

Tsunade sends a glare at Jiraiya. "Now, Jiraiya, I have seen the occasional office porn and stupid, degrading toys like these." Tsunade slams Fugaku's penholder on Jiraiya's desk. "But I would love to hear your explanation about _**'Barbecue Tuesday'**_."

* * *

According to the clock, it's about five minutes to five as everyone prepares to leave.

Anko looks at Hanabi, who is still at her desk. "Time to clock off, Hanabi."

"But it's not even five yet," Hanabi said.

"The bus to the station usually comes early," Sai explains.

Kurenai is still at her desk. "Are you coming, Kurenai?" asks Moegi.

"Nah, I'm waiting for Asuma," answered Kurenai. "He's watching the drivers do some bet."

* * *

Outside, the twins are doing a final preparation of the jump as Konohamaru arrives. Agumon is at the barbecue cooking the burgers as Veemon and Gomamon are having beers. "It's about time D.K. came. Who wants a burger?"

Konohamaru jumps out of his van and walked up to the twins. "What the hell is this? You're using a professional ramp and found the smallest van you can find! That's cheating!"

Ukon smirked. "You didn't specify the ramp and van, so it's fair game."

* * *

Sai was about to leave the Phone Room when a phone rings. Sai shook his head and picks up the phone. "There's always one before five. Hello?"

* * *

Hidan is at Konoha Towers, with Hidan's cousin Keitaro is looking inside the box containing the Pokémon League Trophy.

"It's Hidan here. My cousin Keitaro is a security guard at Konoha Towers and he has found the Pokémon League Trophy in a box with our sticker on it."

Keitaro is looking inside the box.

"What do you want me to do with it?" Hidan asks.

* * *

Sai rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I was just about to leave," Sai replied.

* * *

**[Dispatch - 5:13pm]**

In the radio room, Fugaku is packing his desk as Meowth tries to eavesdrop on Jiraiya's meeting.

"**THIS IS THE WORST BRANCH OF HOKAGE DELIEVERY SERVICES IN JAPAN!"**

"Damn, she's really giving it to Jiraiya for 20 minutes," Meowth said.

Veemon walks into the room. "What are you still doing here, guys? The burgers are getting cold and the beers are getting warm."

Everyone left the radio room as Tsunade continues to scream. **"IT IS A ZOO, JIRAIYA!"**

* * *

"What do you expect, Tsunade?" Jiraiya retorts. "The transport industry is the lowest paid in Japan. That's what you get when your workers are getting paid peanuts."

Suddenly, the door to Jiraiya's office opens again and Hidan looks in. "Hey, Jiraiya. I'm going to put the Pokémon Trophy next to your pallet of Saké."

Jiraiya sighed. "Thanks, Hidan."

* * *

Everyone else is walking outside to watch the stunt as Fugaku curses at his sacking.

Meowth collects the money from Ukon and Konohamaru as Sakon sits on the Pocketbike. Meowth then makes the announcement. "Alright! The bet is that Sakon can't make the jump over the van without killing himself or giving himself a head injury on the Pocketbike!"

Konohamaru smirked. "And I made sure that Sakon is not wearing a helmet so that he would end up just like Lee."

"Okay! Are you ready?" Meowth asks.

"Ready!"

Konohamaru continues, "And Sakon must land in the landing section I provided." Konohamaru points at an area sealed off by orange cones and tape.

Meowth counts the cash Konohamaru sits on a chair. "Now, could you step away, you stupid cat. You're invading my space to watch in case they cheat."

"Hey D.K.! Suck on this!" Sakon rides the bike on the ramp as everyone watch in anticipation. Sakon rides the minibike over the minivan and crash lands on a car on the other side of the ramp as Sakon rolls off the car. Sakon quickly gets up, showing no signs of injury. "I win!"

Konohamaru was not pleased, and neither was Fugaku when he realized that Sakon has crashed landed the bike on his car. "You fucking idiots smashed my car!" Fugaku ran to the twins and grabbed Sakon in a headlock.

Konohamaru also realized something. "Hang on! He did not land in the landing zone I made, so they forfeit!" Konohamaru snatched the cash from Meowth.

"Gimme the money back, D.K.!"

"No!"

"Give back the money!" Meowth yelled.

"Get out of my face, you stupid cat!" Konohamaru throws the money back at Meowth.

* * *

_**GPS:**__ "Perform a U-Turn!"_

Pikachu is driving his van while looking at his GPS when his van is blocking the path of a car.

"YOU STUPID YELLOW RODENT! CAN'T YOU READ THE FUCKING ROAD SIGNS?" The driver of the car, Li Meiling yelled. The passenger next to the driver's seat, Li Syaoran, raised the finger at Pikachu.

"STUPID CAR!" Pikachu yelled back. "STUPID CAR!"

Pikachu reverses his van out of the One-way Street...

* * *

"SHIKAMARU! You're driving on the footpath again!" Temari yelled.

Shikamaru wakes up. "What? I thought we're on the Freeway, aren't we?"

Shikamaru's van is still driving on the footpath, forcing more pedestrians to jump out of the way.

* * *

Naruto is driving his van. "Hey bastard, where did you learn how to drive?!" Naruto yelled at the car next to him.

"Why don't you pull over, you idiot?" Sasuke yelled back from his car.

"I'll show you how to drive and I'll eat you up, believe it!"

* * *

Back at Jiraiya's office. Jiraiya tries his best to calm Tsunade. "Tsunade, I know the people here are a bit rough around the edges but deep down, they're lovely people."

Tsunade slams her palms on the desk. "Bullshit, Jiraiya! I'm putting you on notice. You have six months to turn this brothel into a proper workplace or you're getting the sack as well!"

* * *

Outside, Hidan is furious as he looked at everyone who watched the Twins' stunt. "Hey! Which one of you fucking idiots stole the trophy from the loading dock?! I don't want anyone accusing me because I worship Jashin!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on a bus, Lee is showing off the Land of Fire Pokémon League Trophy and the box with the captured Pidgey. "This is my trophy for being the best worker at capturing the Pidgey."

Sai is sitting next to Hanabi. "So, Hanabi, how was your first day of work?"

**[End of 01]**


	4. The Caramelldansen Fox Part 1

**[Call Center - 8:58 am]**

Moegi is watching her new ringtone video on her cell phone. It is a nine-tailed fox wearing an orange jacket and orange pants performing the Caramelldansen dance.

"Hey guys! Have you seen my new ringtone?" Moegi asked Kurenai and Anko. "It's a cute nine-tailed fox doing Caramelldansen. And at the end of it, he does a cute roar."

* * *

The Nine-Tailed Fox does a roar once he has finished doing the Caramelldansen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jiraiya is on his way to the Hokage Delivery Services Konoha Depot. Jiraiya then hears the latest news on his radio.

_**Radio:** "In entertainment news, a popular musical based on an annoying ringtone known as the **'Caramelldansen Fox'** will open at Konoha Theaters tonight to eagerly awaiting audiences."_

**[Jiraiya arrives - 9:06 am]**

Jiraiya enters the Loading Dock. The Digimons are moving boxes and Lee is learning how to drive the forklift. Karin walked out of the stairway and sees Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, I'm going to try and tie up the Konoha Theater account. I think they will want to try us out later."

Jiraiya nods. "Sure."

Agumon is pointing at a box marked **'100% Imported Grillers'**. "Jiraiya, there's a box here with a sticker on it saying that they are grillers. It's been here for two weeks."

At that moment, Lee's forklift driving has knocked over a few boxes.

"Look out, you idiot!" Veemon yelled.

Jiraiya sighs and looks at Agumon. "I'll check upstairs and get back to you."

Lee calls out to Jiraiya as he reverses the Forklift. "Look, Mr. Jiraiya! I'm learning how to drive the forklift."

**[Rock Lee - Low Mental Capacity]**

Agumon looks at Jiraiya. "By the way, if no one claims the grillers, then perhaps we can have a barbecue later on?"

Before Jiraiya could answer, Lee crashed the forklift into another bunch of boxes.

"Lee, you imbecile!" Veemon yelled.

Jiraiya shakes his head and walked to the stairs. Jiraiya was about to climb the stairs, only to find it blocked by Kurenai and Anko.

"Jiraiya, you got a minute?" Kurenai asks.

"It's about the air conditioning situation," Anko said.

Jiraiya is confused. "What's wrong with the air conditioning?"

**[Kurenai - Senior Telephonist]**

"It's those idiots in Dispatch," Kurenai explains. "They keep turning up the temperature and it's too damn hot!"

* * *

**[Flashback]**

Kankuro walks to the Air-Con switch.

"I'd better turn up the heat a little." Kankuro raised the temperature.

**[Kankuro - Air-Con Hog]**

* * *

"Well, send me an email and I'll look into it." Jiraiya walks past Kurenai and Anko and continues up the stairs.

Jiraiya walked out of the stairway towards the toilets. He takes a quick look around before sneaking into the Men's room and into one of the unbroken cubicles. Jiraiya quickly locks the door and pulls out a hidden bottle of Saké. Jiraiya was about to take a sip when he hears the 'Caramelldansen Fox' ringtone on his cellphone.

Jiraiya answers the call. "Hello?"

* * *

Choza is at Ichiraku's Ramen with a bowl of Ramen right in front of him.

"Jiraiya, itsChozahere. Ican'tcomeintodaybecauseI'msick," mumbled Choza. _("Jiraiya, its Choza here. I can't come in today because I'm sick.)_

_Jiraiya: "What? I can't understand a word you said. Oh, it that you, Choza?"_

"Yeah, Igotoneofthose24HourVirusessoIdon'tthinkIcanwork." _("Yeah, I got one of those 24 hour viruses so I don't think I can work.")_

* * *

Jiraiya takes a sip of his Saké. "Sick? Well, you'd better have a Medical Certificate."

* * *

Back at Ichiraku's Ramen, Kakashi sits next to Choza.

"Noproblems, Jiraiya," Choza replied._ ("No problems, Jiraiya.")_

Choza looks at Kakashi. "CanyoubelievethatheaskedforaMedicalCertificate?" _("Can you believe that he asked for a Medical Certificate?")_

Kakashi rubs his chin. "Did he? He never asked for one before."

**[Choza Akimichi - Ramen Lover]**

* * *

In the Toilet Cubicle, Jiraiya takes another sip of his Saké.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Ichiraku's Ramen, Choza and Kakashi proceed to eat their Ramen.

* * *

In the Phone Room, Moegi answers a call. "Hello, Hokage Delivery Services."

Jiraiya walks to Hanabi's desk. "Hanabi, do you mind going into Dispatch for the day? Choza's sick so I need you to cover for him."

Jiraiya walked off before Hanabi had the chance to answer. "Yeah, sure," Hanabi hesitantly answered.

"I'm sorry; did you say a Nine-Tailed Fox costume is running late?" Moegi asks. "Where was it going?"

* * *

"Here's what I wanted to show you."

Outside Ichiraku's Ramen, Konohamaru opens the back of his van to show Naruto one of the packages Konohamaru was meant to deliver, a Nine-Tailed Fox costume.

"This is the Fox costume from that musical they were advertising," Konohamaru explains.

"Oh shit," Naruto said. "That's the musical that Hinata wanted to go to."

Konohamaru looks at Naruto. "Which one is Hinata?"

"The one with long blue hair. Okay, if you can help me, I will try to hook you up with her friend, Shinobu."

Konohamaru looks up. "What the hell?" Konohamaru runs up to the front of his van to see Parking Officer Meiling Li putting a parking ticket on Konohamaru's van.

"Why are you writing a ticket? This is a loading zone!" Konohamaru yelled.

"Well, it's clear that you are neither loading nor unloading," Meiling said.

Naruto runs up to the Parking Officer. "Are you blind? We've just unloaded six boxes from the back of our vans. Believe it!"

Meiling points at Ichiraku's Ramen. "I was watching you two for the past few minutes and all you've been doing is eating Ramen inside."

Naruto glares at Meiling as Konohamaru ran to the back of his van. "Why don't you back off, and suck off some Dim Sums with Spring Rolls?"

"Calm down, Ichigo Kurosaki! Stand down and spin a leek!"

"I got an idiot here! Believe it!" Naruto yelled, pointing at Meiling.

**[Naruto **_**'Fox'**_** Uzumaki - Courier/Super Saiyan Parody]**

"Why don't you step aside and zap a few Pidgeys, Pikachu?" Meiling taunted.

"Dattebayo! Big idiot here!" Naruto screamed.

"Meet a real Super Saiyan, right here!" Meiling yelled, pointing at Naruto's blonde hair.

"Well, meet a real idiot! Believe it!" Naruto retorts.

**[Konohamaru Sarutobi - aka. **_**"Donkey Kong"**_**, Hates Parking Officers]**

Konohamaru returns, wearing the head of the Fox costume. "Hey! I am the Fox God from the distant planet and I order you to take away that ticket!"

Meiling was not fooled by Konohamaru's disguise. "You moron! I'm Taoist, not Shinto! The foxes are the bad guys in my religion, you vulpine prick!"

Konohamaru does a roar as he and Naruto try to intimidate Meiling, but Meiling refuse to remove the ticket.

* * *

**Tsunade: **_"Hi, I'm Tsunade Senju, the new Regional Manager of Hokage Delivery Services. The Delivery Business is quite simple. You, the Customer, phone our Call Center to tell us what goes where. Then, our dispatchers will assign a competent driver, who will deliver your package from __**A**__ to __**B**__ on time. It sounds so simple. So why does Jiraiya's team keep screwing things up?"_

**Hokage Delivery Services**

_A Team PikaFlash Project_

**02:** The Caramelldansen Fox

Disclaimers: All places, groups, bands, songs and characters belong to their respective owners...

* * *

In the Radio Room, Asuma is teaching Hanabi about the system in Dispatch.

"So, are you clear with the system, Hanabi?"

"Yep. I think so," Hanabi replied.

Kankuro shivers a bit. "It's cold in here this morning. I'd better turn the heat up a little bit."

Kankuro walks to the Air-Con switch and raised the temperature.

* * *

"Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" Sai asks.

Meanwhile, in the Phone room, Sai is at the fridge as Ino fans herself with a file. "It's not just you, Sai. It's really fucking hot."

* * *

Hanabi looks around. "Alright, which is Choza's workstation?"

"Duh! Can't you smell it?" Kakazu points at a messy desk with burger wrappers and residue fart smells coming from the chair, which disgusted.

Kankuro kindly gave Hanabi some newspapers. "For the chair."

Hanabi covers the chair with the newspapers. She then pulls out a deodorant and sprays at the chair. Meowth farts. Kakazu quickly gives a high five to Meowth. Hanabi frowns and sprays her deodorant at Meowth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Udon walks into Jiraiya's office while Jiraiya is interviewing Li Syaoran.

"So, you're applying as a van driver? Do you have any criminal convictions?"

"None, in Japan," Syaoran answered.

"Then, do you have a van registered in your name?"

"No, it's in my cousin's name."

Jiraiya looks up at Udon. "What do you want?"

**[Udon - Admin Trainee]**

"I'm waiting for you to tell me what to do," Udon answered.

"Did you get the mail?" Jiraiya asks.

Udon simply nods and walks out of the office. Suddenly, Jiraiya receives an intercom call from Moegi.

_Moegi: "Hello, Jiraiya?"_

Jiraiya answers the call. "I'm in the middle of an interview."

* * *

At the call center, Anko, Kurenai, Ino and Sai are trying to cool themselves as Moegi is on the phone. "I'm sorry, but Tsunade from Head Office on Line 3."

Anko looks at Kurenai and said, "I'm starting to get a little bit of sweat under my arms."

* * *

Jiraiya decides to end the interview. "Alright, you're hired. Go and see Udon, the man who was just here, and he will help you fill out the paperwork."

"Can I get paid upfront?" Syaoran asked.

"No."

Syaoran picks up a pen. "Can I have this pen?"

Jiraiya takes the pen back. "No. Go and find Udon."

Syaoran leaves Jiraiya's office as Jiraiya proceeds to answer the call on Line 3. He sighs before pressing the button. "Hello, Tsunade. What can I do for you?"

* * *

Tsunade is driving on the Odaiba Expressway. "You can start by telling me why we keep hiring these idiots? I got one of our vans road raging me!"

A Hokage Delivery Services Van is closing in on Tsunade's car before backing off. Inside the van, Sakon is driving and blaring the horn at Tsunade's car.

"Look, if this bitch thinks she can tailgate me and then cut me off, I'll see how she likes it when we get up her ass!"

Ukon looked at the boxes of mushrooms from Kidomaru's Mushroom Farm in the back of the van. "Calm down, Sakon. Don't forget the mushrooms."

Among the mushrooms is a small spider walking around.

_Jiraiya: "Alright, Tsunade. I'll go and sort this out._

"Well, you'd better sort this out, Jiraiya!" Tsunade replied.

_Jiraiya: "Where are you?"_

"I'm on the Odaiba Expressway!" Tsunade is getting frustrated from the horn behind her. "Get off my ass!" She brakes her car, forcing Sakon to suddenly step on the brake.

"You see that, Ukon?"

Tsunade laughed. "How did you like that, freaks?"

* * *

"Hey! Which of our drivers is on the Odaiba Expressway?!" Jiraiya yells out of his office. Strangely, no one is answering.

_Tsunade: "__**I am so going to fire you, Jiraiya!**__"_

"Tsunade, I'll call you back in one sec." Jiraiya puts the phone down and walked out of his office into Dispatch. He notices that the only person in the Dispatch Room is Hanabi, with Udon and Syaoran walking around aimlessly. "Where the hell did everybody go?"

"They all went to Ramen Cart," answered Hanabi.

* * *

**[Ramen Break - 9:50 am]**

Outside, everyone else and the Digimons are walking to Daisuke Motomiya's Ramen Cart.

* * *

Back at the Radio Room, Udon is holding the mail. "Here's your mail, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya points at his office. "Put it on my desk and get Syaoran to fill in the application forms. And find Agumon. He's got some unclaimed grillers and I need the customer number. Got it?"

Udon walks off with Syaoran following as Jiraiya then proceeds to the first Radio. "This is Jiraiya here."

* * *

Pikachu is outside a home when he hears Jiraiya. "Hello, it's Pikachu here."

Jiraiya: "Are you on the Odaiba Expressway?"

**[Pikachu - Plasma Delivery]**

Pikachu looks at a Plasma TV box in front of the house. "No, I'm here with the big television but there's no one in the home. Should I leave it in front of the house?"

_Jiraiya: "No! Don't leave it there! Stay there with it until someone comes to sign for it. Or bring it back here."_

Pikachu nods. "Okay. I understand."

Pikachu gets into his van and drives off, leaving the Plasma TV outside the home. "Leave you in front of the house. That's what Jiraiya said."

* * *

Jiraiya moves on to the next radio. "It's Jiraiya here. Who is this?"

* * *

**[Tobi - Lost]**

Tobi is driving his van in the middle of Tokyo when he answers the radio.

"Hello! This is Tobi! Tobi's GPS is not working!"

_**GPS: **__"Turn left, or maybe right."_

Jiraiya: "Tobi, are you on the Odaiba Expressway?"

_**GPS: **__"Drive, drive, drive."_

Tobi looks around. "Tobi don't know. Tobi thinks he is lost in the middle of Tokyo!"

The cab behind horns at Tobi.

"Fucking cab! Get off Tobi's ass!"

* * *

**[Shikamaru and Temari Nara - Food Delivery]**

Temari opens the back door of Shikamaru's van.

"I told you not to eat the food we're delivering, troublesome woman!"

_Jiraiya: "Hello, driver? It's Jiraiya here."_

Temari opens a box of Diet Meals and begins to eat the food. "Well, I told you I was hungry but you refused to stop at the McAnimes restaurant like I asked you to."

_Jiraiya: "Hello, are you on the Odaiba Expressway?"_

Shikamaru groans. "Dammit. Jiraiya must have found out, and it's going to be very troublesome."

Temari glares at Shikamaru as she takes another bite from her meal. "Don't you dare answer Jiraiya until I'm finished."

* * *

Jiraiya walks to Hanabi's workstation. "Excuse me, Hanabi." Hanabi stood up to allow Jiraiya to sit at the radio. "Driver, its Jiraiya here. Are you on the Odaiba Expressway?"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Odaiba Expressway, Sakon continues to road rage Tsunade as he answers the radio. "Yeah, this is Sakon and Ukon here. We're on the Odaiba Expressway."

_Jiraiya: "You're not behind a car driven by a blonde woman, are you?"_

Sakon is now confused. "How did you know that?"

_Jiraiya: "Because that car belongs to Tsunade. My boss from Head Office!"_

Tsunade's car made a sudden stop, forcing Sakon to step on the brakes. "Suck on that one, you redneck!" Tsunade screamed.

_Jiraiya: "Leave her alone and come back to base. I want you to write an apology to her._

Sakon answers back at Jiraiya. "No offense, Jiraiya, but fuck the apology. She started it first and..."

Suddenly a spider from the boxes of mushrooms lands on Sakon's face. "Oh shit!"

---

Back at the radio room, Jiraiya could hear Sakon and Ukon's screams.

* * *

Sakon tries to get rid of the spider when he accidentally steps hard on the accelerator, causing Sakon's van to hit another car. The van flips and crashed on its side.

* * *

Jiraiya could only put his hands on his head as he hears the crash on the radio. "Oh fuck."

* * *

Meanwhile, Moegi answers a call in the phone room. "Hello, Hokage Delivery Services."

* * *

**[Inoichi Yamanaka - Regular Customer]**

Inoichi Yamanaka is calling from the Yamanaka Flower Shop. "Hello, this is Inoichi Yamanaka from the Yamanaka Flower Shop. I have a lot of mushrooms that are supposed to be delivered here. Where are my mushrooms?"

* * *

Sakon and Ukon climbed out of the wrecked van with mushrooms everywhere. Sakon rolls around on the road, checking to see if the spider is still on him.

"Did you see the size of that spider?" Sakon asked his twin.

* * *

Back at the Radio Room, everyone else has returned from the Ramen Cart to find Jiraiya with his hands on his face in frustration.

"I hope they didn't smash into Tsunade," Jiraiya said.

* * *

Tsunade is cheering as she drives off in victory. "Whoo hoo! You can suck on that!"

* * *

Sai walks into the Radio Room. "Excuse me, Jiraiya, but it is getting a little bit too hot in the other room."

**[Sai - Office Gossip]**

Before Jiraiya could say a word, Moegi walks in. "Jiraiya, I just got a client complaining that their Fox Costume is running late and she wants to speak to a manager."

* * *

Konohamaru and Naruto arrived at the offices of Konoha IT Corp, with Konohamaru is wearing the Nine-Tailed Fox costume as he follows Naruto holding a birthday cake for Hinata.

"Man, this Fox costume is giving me a bad itch," Konohamaru mumbled through the fox fur.

"Bear with it, and do the Caramelldansen when I tell you to," Naruto mumbled back. Naruto calls out to Hinata with the birthday cake. "Hinata, happy birthday. Guess what? I brought you the Fox from the musical you wanted to watch."

Hinata looked up and could not believe her surprise. "Oh my god, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto whispers to Konohamaru. "Dance."

Konohamaru stares at Naruto, but the Fox costume covering most of Konohamaru's face, no one is able to notice Konohamaru's reluctance. "Do I really have to?"

Naruto lands a kick up Konohamaru's rear end, forcing Konohamaru to do the Caramelldansen in front of everyone in the office as Naruto sits next to Hinata to watch the real-live _**'Caramelldansen Fox'**_ as Hinata's birthday present.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hanabi tries to contact Konohamaru but she is not getting an answer. "D.K.? Hello D.K.?" Hanabi looks up and yelled, "Jiraiya, D.K. is not answering his Radio!"

Jiraiya is in his office with one hand covering the speaker on the phone. "Then, where the hell is he?"

* * *

Konohamaru is still doing the _**'Caramelldansen Fox'**_ while adding in a few of his own personal moves in front of Hinata and her co-workers. It was only a matter of time before a few workers pull out their Cell Phones with cameras to record a real-live _**'Caramelldansen Fox'**_ and upload it on YouTube.

Naruto smiles at Hinata. "Tell me you like it."

* * *

The Caramelldansen Fox does a roar.

**[To be continued]**


	5. The Caramelldansen Fox Part 2

**Hokage Delivery Services**

_A Team PikaFlash Project_

**02:** The Caramelldansen Fox (Conclusion)

Disclaimers: All places, groups, bands, songs and characters belong to their respective owners...

* * *

Back at Jiraiya's office, Jiraiya is on the phone with the client. "I've just spoken to the courier and he's having a bit of traffic problems."

* * *

At the Konoha Theater, a cat, a rabbit and a raven are rehearsing the Caramelldansen dance on stage as Stage Director Tomoyo Daidouji is on the phone speaking to Jiraiya on the phone. "You got to be kidding me!"

_Jiraiya: "But he promised to be there, very, very soon with your...dog suit."_

**[Tomoyo Daidouji - Caramelldansen Fox Director]**

Tomoyo corrects Jiraiya. "It's a Nine-Tailed Fox Costume and I'm telling you that if its not here for our 3 O'clock rehearsal, I am going to sue your company."

* * *

"Look, I'll put you onto Customer Service and they will arrange a discount for you." Jiraiya pressed a button to redirect the call. "Asuma, Line 4. Deal with it."

* * *

Asuma is at his workstation in the Radio Room. "Sure thing, Jiraiya. After I deal with this one."

**[Asuma Sarutobi - Customer Complaints]**

Asuma returns to his call. "Yes, sorry about that. You're saying that there is a problem with one of our couriers?"

* * *

Receptionist Anzu Mazaki is on the phone talking to Asuma. "Yeah, the guy who delivered the parcel has the worst body odor and the parcel stinks as well."

**[Hidan - BYO Body Odor]**

Hidan is waiting at the elevator near the reception.

* * *

"I will speak to the driver straightaway. I'm very sorry. Goodbye." Asuma puts down his headset and moves to Kankuro. "Kankuro, can you speak to Hidan? There's been another complaint about his BO."

Kankuro groaned. "Not again. It must be his diet."

* * *

The _**'Caramelldansen Fox'**_ ringtone is played as Hidan answers his cellphone in the elevator, causing everyone else to hold their breaths once Hidan raised his arm to speak on the phone.

"Hello?"

_Kankuro: "Kankuro here. There's been another complaint about your BO. May I suggest you buy a deodorant?"_

"Do you know how fucking expensive deodorants are?" Hidan said. "Who is going to fucking pay for it? I don't have the fucking money!"

Suddenly, one of the passengers holds out some cash in front of Hidan. "Here you go. Do us all a favor."

The other passengers nod in agreement.

* * *

At the Konoha Theater, Tomoyo is not pleased and no amount of apology from Karin is going to help.

"I'm really sorry for what has happened. It is unusual for these things to happen."

**[Karin - Junior Sales Manager]**

"Save the apologies," Tomoyo said. "We can't do the whole show without the Nine-Tailed Fox Costume."

Karin takes a deep breath. "Alright, here's what I am going to do for you: if you agree to sign a year's contract with Hokage Delivery Services, I can organize a thirty percent discount for all deliveries for one year."

"But your Customer Service department offered forty," Tomoyo said. Before the conversation could continue, Tomoyo's assistant walks out from the backstage.

"Miss Daidouji? There's something you have to see on YouTube."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Radio Room, Meowth is at his computer. "Hey guys! If you're bored, check out what's on YouTube. There's some guy doing the Caramelldansen wearing a Nine-Tailed Fox Costume."

On YouTube, the Nine-Tailed Fox doing the Caramelldansen inside an office full of workers with Caramelldansen music being played.

Asuma looks up at Meowth. "Did you say _'Nine-Tailed Fox Costume'_?"

* * *

Tsunade is still driving in the streets of Tokyo.

"Jiraiya, you are useless! You can't fix anything and it's making it hard for me to rely on you for anything!"

* * *

Jiraiya is at the other end of the line in his office. "Well, they are coming in with a written apology for you."

_Tsunade: "I am so going to kill you when I get back."_

"But Tsunade, it's not my fault!"

At that moment, Udon and Syaoran entered Jiraiya's office.

_Tsunade: "You keep screwing everything up! You're an idiot!_

"Tsunade, I'll..." Before Jiraiya could finish, Tsunade simply said, "Fuck off!" before hanging up on Jiraiya.

"Bitch!" Jiraiya muttered as he puts the phone down. He turns his attention to Udon and Syaoran.

"Jiraiya, I completely forgot what you said about the grillers," said Udon.

Jiraiya growled. "You're an idiot, Udon. I told you to get the Customer Numbers for the unclaimed grillers from Agumon!"

Jiraiya then turns his attention to Syaoran. "And let me guess, you have not done your paperwork yet?"

"I have not been supplied with the paperwork yet," said Syaoran, confirming Jiraiya's suspicions.

**[Syaoran Li - Still Waiting]**

Jiraiya groaned before sending a glare at Udon. "Udon, use your brains for once! Now make yourself useful!"

Udon and Syaoran walked out Jiraiya's office. Then, Moegi calls Jiraiya on the intercom.

_Moegi: "Jiraiya, Line 3. The Nine-Tailed Fox Suit people want to talk to you about something they saw on YouTube."_

* * *

The Caramelldansen Fox roars...

* * *

Meanwhile, Konohamaru, Naruto, Hinata and Shinobu are outside the Konoha IT Corp building.

"Hey, Hinata. We're going to have to go back to work," said Naruto.

Hinata pouts. "Oh, Naruto-kun."

Then, a dark-green haired passer-by pushed past Hinata and Shinobu.

"Hey, watch it!" yelled Naruto. He looks at Hinata. "You alright, Hinata?"

Hinata smiled. "I'll see you tonight and call me later?"

"Of course, believe it," said Naruto.

Konohamaru looks at Shinobu. "I was thinking if you give me your number..."

Shinobu suddenly says, "No, I'm engaged."

**[Shinobu Maehara - Liar]**

As Hinata and Shinobu return to work, Konohamaru hears the**_ 'Caramelldansen Fox'_** ringtone on his phone. He answers it. "Hello?"

* * *

A furious Jiraiya is standing behind Asuma as everyone else on the Radio Room are watching the YouTube video on Meowth's computer.

"D.K., it has really hit the fan here about the Nine-Tailed Fox Costume," Asuma said.

_Konohamaru: "What's going on?"_

"Somebody has posted on YouTube a video of you dancing in the costume and the Client has seen it. Jiraiya is standing behind me right now, so it's really serious." Asuma could not ignore Jiraiya's furious glare behind Asuma's back.

* * *

"Gimme a sec, I need to put you on mute first." Konohamaru covers the phone and glares at Naruto. "You idiot! Someone put me on Youtube while I was dancing in the Nine-Tailed Fox costume. And now Jiraiya wants to sack me! Uncle Asuma's on the phone right now."

Naruto has an idea. "Alright, here's what you do: tell them your van was stolen, park it around the corner, call the cops and problem's solved."

Konohamaru growled in frustration. "I used the same trick last year with the Plasma TV! I don't think it would work again."

"Well, it's going to work better than the truth, believe it!" said Naruto.

* * *

Back at the Radio Room, Konohamaru answers back to Asuma. "Uncle Asuma, the person in the costume wasn't me because my van got stolen."

Asuma did not fall for the ruse and rolled his eyes. "Your van got stolen, yeah right," Asuma replied with sarcasm.

Neither did Jiraiya as he heard Asuma's sarcastic comment, but it was not helping. "What?!"

Sakon and Ukon entered the Radio Room. "You wanted to see us, Jiraiya?" Sakon asked.

Jiraiya glares at the twins. "Yeah, in my office, now!"

The twins walked Jiraiya's office as Jiraiya turns his attention to Konohamaru on the radio.

_Konohamaru: "Yeah and I'd better call the cops because of the first 24 Hours period I have to call them in. Bye!"_

Konohamaru hangs up.

Jiraiya turns his fury at the other workers watching the video on YouTube. "Get back to work!"

* * *

Meiling puts another parking ticket on Konohamaru's van when she hears the _**'Caramelldansen Fox'**_ ringtone on her cellphone. Meiling answers the call.

"Hey, Syaoran. I just gave an asshole his second ticket of the day. How did you go on your job interview?"

_Syaoran: "I got the job, but the people here are pricks, though the girls are pretty hot."_

"Well, if there are any hot guys there, I want first dibs. Remember, I'm the cousin who owns the van because my name is on all of the paperwork."

Meanwhile, the dark-green haired passer-by is breaking into Konohamaru's van without Meiling noticing. Once the car thief finally unlocks the van and gets in the driver's seat, he spots the Nine-Tailed Fox Costume in the back.

**[Tracey Sketchit - Drug Addict/Forgotten Minor Character]**

Tracey quickly hotwires Konohamaru's van and drives off.

Konohamaru just happened to arrive to see his van being stolen right behind Meiling's back. Meiling also noticed the van leaving.

"Well, you can suck that one up your ass," Meiling commented.

Konohamaru pursues the van as he takes out his cellphone to call the cops. "Hello? Police? Yeah, my van has just been stolen! It's as small as Edward Elric, so you can't miss it!"

Tracey notices Konohamaru chasing after the van on the rear view mirror. "I'll get you, you bastard!"

At the same time, Hanabi is on the radio trying to contact Konohamaru.

_Hanabi: "Hello, Konohamaru, I mean D.K. It's Hanabi here. Jiraiya wants a word..."_

Jiraiya takes over the radio.

_Jiraiya: "Listen, D.K., you pulled the same shit last year! Now admit that you are bullshitting before the police get involved."_

Tracey picks up the radio. "Piss off and leave me alone! I'm about to score!"

Jiraiya is not convinced that the person speaking is not Konohamaru.

_Jiraiya: "Oh, putting on a funny voice, are you? You did that last time as well, D.K.! _

"Piss off and leave me alone! It's the fucking drugs!" Tracey cuts the transmission.

* * *

"D.K.? D.K.!"

Back at the Radio Room, Jiraiya tries to get Konohamaru back on the radio as Sakon and Ukon walked out of Jiraiya's office. "Jiraiya, we've been waiting in your office for seven minutes."

It is not a good day for Jiraiya and this is not helping. "Well, if you want to keep your jobs, I suggest you go back inside!"

Sakon hands Jiraiya a receipt. "What's this?"

"Well, we kind of wrecked the van and that is the cab fare receipt," Ukon answers.

Then, Kurenai, Anko, Sai and Moegi entered the Radio Room, completely hot, sweaty and frustrated. (Get your mind out of the gutter, you pervs.)

"Excuse me, Jiraiya. It's too damn hot," said Kurenai. "Now turn the air conditioning on or I'm going to maul somebody!"

Kankuro looks up at the group. "What are you talking about? It's freezing in here."

Sai glares at Kankuro. "Freezing? I'll give you freezing." Sai turns down the temperature on the Air-Con switch. In response, Kankuro walks to switch and turns up the temperature.

"Leave it alone," Kankuro warned.

Sai refused to listen and turns the temperature down.

* * *

Tracey turns the van around a corner as Konohamaru began to slow down as he catches his breath from the pursuit. The thief stops Konohamaru's van under a bridge and jumps out, screaming from the effect of the drugs in his body...

* * *

Back at Hokage Delivery Services, Kankuro turns the temperature up. "What is wrong with you, Sai? It is cold!"

"But we're all sweating," Anko protested.

"Just leave it alone!" whined Sai as he turns the temperature back down.

"Guys! Could you stop it?" Jiraiya said, trying to avert the argument. "Kankuro, don't be an ass!"

Sai and Kankuro continue to fight over the Air-Con switch until the switch was ripped from the wall.

Kurenai cursed. "Oh shit!"

Kankuro points at the switch. "Did you see that?"

* * *

As the lights flickered from a surge caused by the destruction of the Air-Con switch, Ino answers a call. "Hello, Hokage Delivery Services?"

_Inoichi: "Ino, this is your father! Where are my mushrooms?"_

* * *

Meowth has the broken switch in his paws. "**YOU IDIOTS BROKE THE SWITCH!**"

Sakon walks to Meowth. "Gimme a look at it. I did a bit of electronics in College."

Hanabi looks down at Sakon's foot. "Hey, Sakon, did you know that there is a spider on your foot?"

Sakon looked down and sees the same spider that caused the earlier accident. Sakon screamed. "Oh shit! Get it off me!"

As Sakon and Ukon happened to be near the girls, Sai and Kankuro, the group began to panic as Sakon kicks the spider off his shoe onto the carpet floor.

"Oh shit, there's a spider!" Asuma yelled.

Meowth is not scared. "Come on, that thing is much smaller than me!"

As the spider walked towards Sai and Kankuro, the two quickly moved backwards away from the spider.

"I can't believe that you guys are scared of that little fella. Maybe you, I can understand." Meowth points at Sai. "But it's smaller than me!"

"Someone jump on it!" ordered a panicked Jiraiya. "Someone kill it!"

"I know I'm not scared of it, but who's going to get that spider!" Meowth screamed. "Get it away from me!"

Asuma looks at Jiraiya. "You're the boss, you do it!"

Hanabi calmly rolled up a newspaper and slammed the newspaper on the spider, killing it.

"Hanabi, which Prefecture did you say you were from?" Sai asks.

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "Gunma."

Kankuro has a shiver. "Man, it's really freezing in here."

* * *

Konohamaru finally arrives at the location where his van was dumped and finds some boxes completely ransacked. Konohamaru looked through the boxes to find the Nine-Tailed Fox costume stolen by the car thief.

"I don't believe this. They really took the Fox costume. What are you going to do with it?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Hidan enters a convenience store looking around when Store Clerk Hikaru Agata walks up to Hidan.

"Can I help you?" Hikaru asks.

Hidan looks at the store clerk. "Yeah, do you have deodorants? I am looking for something that smells like men's perfume..."

Before the shop assistant could help Hidan, Tracey, wearing the Nine-Tailed fox costume, bursts into the convenience store holding a syringe. "Alright, nobody move! I got a syringe full of my blood and I'm not afraid to use it, so give me your money or I'll fucking stab you!"

As the store clerk stepped away for his own safety, Hidan glares at Tracey. "**THIS IS MY FUCKING DEODORANT MONEY! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO FUCKING ROB ME, YOU SCUMBAG!**"

Hidan lands a karate chop at Tracey's arm, forcing Tracey to drop the syringe. Then, Hidan puts Tracey in a headlock before dragging the robber outside of the convenience store for the beating of his life...

* * *

Back at the radio room, everyone continued to argue with each other over the loss of the air conditioning as Sakon and Ukon leave the room, Jiraiya makes an announcement to the staff. "Everyone shut up! Thank you. I called the air conditioning mechanic and he will be here first thing in the morning and that is as soon as he can make it. Until then, that is it!"

However, that was no the end of the argument as everyone continued to argue...

* * *

Jiraiya sneaks away from the argument and walked down the stairway to have a secret sip of his Saké when he smells some burgers cooking. Jiraiya walks into the loading dock to investigate to find Agumon cooking some burgers and Kakashi who has just arrived with burgers to cook and booze to drink.

"Hey, Jiraiya. I finished my run so I bought the food and the booze," Kakashi explains.

"You want a burger?" Agumon asks.

Jiraiya begins to reprimand the Digimon. "Agumon, I told you specifically not to use the grillers until we check them out first."

Agumon and the Digimons smiled. "No problems, Jiraiya. This is the old barbecue. It turns out that the box has a misspelling on it. It's not grillers, its Grillz, for your teeth!"

The Digimons show off their shining gold teeth.

Syaoran just happens to walk in. "Sweet, some bling-bling! You all look like cool motherfuckers!"

The Digimons and Kakashi gave Syaoran a strange look as Syaoran looks at Jiraiya. "Can I have one?"

"Hey, want me to beat the crap out of him, Jiraiya?" Kakashi asks.

Before Kakashi could do anything, Hidan walks in, holding the Nine-Tailed Fox Costume. "Jiraiya! I heard that you were looking for this!"

Jiraiya sees the costume. "Hidan, you're the greatest hero of all time!" Jiraiya looks at the Digimons. "This calls for a drink!"

Suddenly, Lee has accidently drove the forklift into the booze.

"Fuck, Lee! You hit to booze!" Agumon yelled.

Lee apologizes. "Sorry, I'm still learning!"

Then, everyone smells perfume in the air and realized that the smell is originating from Hidan. "Dammit, Hidan. You trying to be on Queer Eye for the Straight Guy or something?" Kakashi asks.

Hidan glares at Kakashi.

* * *

Konohamaru is trying to contact the Radio Room on his radio, but everyone is still arguing. "Hello, guys! It's Konohamaru, I mean, D.K.!"

Konohamaru is driving the van as two police cars are chasing after Konohamaru's van, unaware that the rightful owner has reclaimed his van.

"Listen, call the cops and tell them that I got my van back! They're chasing me because they think I'm the thief, but I'm not the thief, because I got my van back from the real thief. I am not bullshitting, like the last time with the Plasma TV! Come in! Guys! Answer, you idiots!"

The police cars continue to chase Konohamaru's van across the Odaiba expressway.

**[End of 02]**


	6. Management Training Part 1

**[Hokage Delivery Service - 4:45 PM]**

Tsunade parks her car outside the Konoha Branch of Hokage Delivery Services. Inside the loading dock, the Digimons are playing baseball with Sakon. Tsunade watched as Sakon pitched the ball at Agumon, who swings the bat, with the baseball striking Lee straight in the forehead.

"Shit!" cursed Agumon.

Lee is down on the ground. "Ow. I think my face is broken."

Everyone laughed, seeing the funny side of the incident. However, Tsunade didn't as she simply walked to the stairs.

* * *

Tsunade walked up the stairs to find Ino, Moegi, Udon and Kankuro leaving.

"Did you buy those candles with my birthday cake, Udon?" Moegi asks.

"Yep."

Tsunade looked at her watch before stopping the group. "Excuse me; it's not even ten to Five. Where do you think you're going?"

Kankuro begins to explain. "Well, we are just finishing a bit early."

"Jiraiya said it would be fine," Moegi adds.

Tsunade furiously walked up the stairs.

* * *

In the Phone room, Kurenai and Asuma are having a bit of a spat.

"I promised I wasn't looking at her, Kurenai," pleaded Asuma.

But Kurenai is still accusing Asuma. "I saw you perving at her when she was blowing out the candles!"

Sai is listening in on the conversation. "Oh, there's nothing wrong with looking," said Sai.

Kurenai glares at Sai. "Piss off, Sai."

Anko is packing her bag at her desk when the phone rings. Anko answers the call as she gritted her teeth. "Hello, Hokage Delivery Services," greeted Anko.

* * *

**[Yamanaka Flower Shop]**

Inoichi is at the counter with a basket of lilies and a basket of roses.

"Hello, it's Inoichi here. Listen, I have a bunch of lilies and a bunch of roses going to Odaiba."

**[Inoichi Yamanaka - Regular Customer]**

_Anko: "I'm sorry. We're closed. You'll have to call back tomorrow."_

Back at Hokage Delivery Services, Tsunade is shocked at Anko's lack of business etiquette.

Inoichi stood up in shock. "What? It's only five minutes to five!"

* * *

Tsunade enters the radio room to find Jiraiya, Ukon, Meowth, Kakazu and Choza watching _'Icha Icha'_-rated stuff on Kakazu's computer.

Kakazu points at his computer. "She's pretty hot for a fiery redhead!"

"She looks like my ex-boss," said Meowth.

Kakazu looks at the computer. "Nah, your ex-boss had bigger bazookas than that."

Tsunade clears her throat, interrupting the pervs watching Kakazu's computer. "Ahem! Jiraiya, I believe we have a meeting."

**[Tsunade - Hates Office Porn]**

Jiraiya looked at his watch. "What? I thought we said 5:30?"

**[Jiraiya - Loves Office Porn]**

"Perhaps we should step into your office, Jiraiya."

As Jiraiya walks into his office with Tsunade, Pikachu calls Kakazu on the radio. "Hello! Base Kakazu!"

Kakazu answers the radio. "This is Kakazu here."

* * *

**[Pikachu - Otogakure Delivery]**

Pikachu is doing a delivery in Oto. "I come to Oto to do a delivery and the man who answered the door looked like Michael Jackson."

Orochimaru is at the front door, waiting for Pikachu to deliver the package so that Orochimaru could 'invite' Pikachu in.

Kakazu and the others aren't sure if they heard Pikachu correctly. "Did you say 'Michael Jackson'?"

_Choza: "Yep, hesaidMichaelJackson." _("Yep, he said Michael Jackson.")

Orochimaru is still waiting for Pikachu.

Pikachu angrily spoke on the radio. "I don't like men who look like Michael Jackson. I don't look at men who look like Michael Jackson. And I don't deliver a package to men who look like Michael Jackson! You can take this shit job and shove it up your Michael Jackson!"

Pikachu throws the package at Orochimaru's face before driving off...

* * *

**Tsunade: **_"Hi, I'm Tsunade Senju, the new Regional Manager of Hokage Delivery Services. The Delivery Business is quite simple. You, the Customer, phone our Call Center to tell us what goes where. Then, our dispatchers will assign a competent driver, who will deliver your package from __**A**__ to __**B**__ on time. It sounds so simple. So why does Jiraiya's team keep screwing things up?"_

**Hokage Delivery Services**

_A Team PikaFlash Project_

**03:** Management Training (Part 1)

Disclaimers: All places, groups, bands, songs and characters belong to their respective owners...

* * *

**[Jiraiya's Office 5:05 pm]**

Tsunade begins the meeting. "I'm sick of your excuses, Jiraiya. We could get sued if there's any sexual material in people's workspaces."

Tsunade picks up a pen and puts it in Jiraiya's new speaking penholder. The penholder spoke, "Why did I hire you? You are such an idiot!"

"That's just a present from a friend," Jiraiya explains.

Tsunade takes out her Blackberry. "I won't tolerate any inappropriate, any illegal or any unsafe practices. So I will record this conversation and email it to our MD, Gai."

"There is nothing wrong with our depot!" Jiraiya said as his phone rings. Jiraiya answers the call. "This is Jiraiya."

* * *

Konohamaru is reversing his van in the Depot Carpark.

"Jiraiya, it's me. I'm down in the carpark and I kinda _'found'_ three _'lost'_ Saké Bottles from the booze delivery that you wanted. I've handled the paperwork, so do I leave it out here or put it with your stash in the Loading Dock?"

* * *

Jiraiya looks up at Tsunade. "Look, I'm in a meeting with Head Office right now." Jiraiya than lowered his voice to speak on the phone. "Loading Dock will be fine."

* * *

**[Konohamaru Sarutobi - aka. Donkey Kong]**

"No problem, Jiraiya." Konohamaru accidently reversed his van into Tsunade's car. "Shit! I got some idiot who parked his black car in my parking spot!

* * *

"Okay, fine. Goodbye." Jiraiya hangs up.

Tsunade is waiting. "Have we finished, Jiraiya?"

* * *

Konohamaru walks up to Tsunade's car with a metal baseball bat. "You want to park in my private parking spot? This is what you get!" Konohamaru attacks Tsunade's car with the bat.

* * *

"Alright, give me the files on all Pokémon, freaks and under-30 females that you have working here.

Jiraiya is shocked. "What? Are you trying to do more cutbacks?"

Tsunade explains. "Actually, we are looking for management trainees." Tsunade's Blackberry rings. "Just get the files will you?"

Tsunade leaves Jiraiya's office to answer her call.

* * *

Konohamaru is calling out for the owner of Tsunade's car. "Whoever drives this car, come out and face me, you coward!" Konohamaru continues to wreck Tsunade's car.

* * *

Tsunade answers her call in the Radio Room. "Hi."

_Gai: "Tsunade, its Gai. I need the details of the candidates by tomorrow or we'll be in the shit. We have to show up for the training or we'll lose the Government Grant. 80 Grand. US dollars and Tax Free!"_

**[Maito Gai - MD, Seventh Heaven Corp.]**

"Look, no problem, Gai. But you owe me big because you know how much I hate to come here. The people here, excuse me, they are not even people. They're more like animals."

At that moment, Hidan and his cousin Keitaro walked into the Radio Room

Tsunade ends her call and sees Hidan and Keitaro. "Yes?"

"I'm here to get a reimbursement for 828 yen," said Hidan. "But if you round it up, it's 830 yen.

Tsunade raised her arms. "They've all gone home."

**[Hidan - Cheapskate]**

Hidan looks at his watch. "But it's only ten past Five."

Tsunade rolls her eyes and said, "I know, but they've all gone home and Jiraiya is busy. So goodbye."

Hidan angrily walks up to Tsunade. "I worked my ass off and you try to fucking rip me off every fucking time! Why don't you all just rape me as well? 830 yen is nothing to you!" Hidan glares at Tsunade and waved the receipt in front of Tsunade's face. "Jashin help me, don't push me too far!"

Tsunade quickly runs into Jiraiya's office to avoid Hidan. "It's a zoo out there!"

Jiraiya also heard Hidan's rant. "That's the type of person you would meet in the courier business out there."

Tsunade sighs and sits on a chair. "Alright, let's get this over with and start with the females."

Jiraiya gives Tsunade a couple of files and Tsunade looks through the first one. "Hanabi Hyuuga." Tsunade takes a closer look at Hanabi's photo. "Are they real?"

* * *

**[Toilet Air Vent - 5:30 pm]**

The Digimons are looking inside a toilet air vent which has a good view of the Women's Toilets. And Hanabi happened to be in the toilets changing out of her work shirt.

"They can't be real," said Veemon.

"They're definitely real," Agumon disagreed as he and his fellow Digimon continues the peeping. "Look how perky they are."

* * *

Tsunade closed Hanabi's file. "They're not real, are they?"

Jiraiya crossed his arms. "I refuse to answer that because it might be unsafe, illegal and inappropriate."

Tsunade rolled her eyes at Jiraiya's hypocrisy. "Put Hanabi on the list and let's move on."

Tsunade looks at the next file. "Moegi. Any potential?"

Jiraiya shakes his head. "No. I don't think she is the sort of girl..."

Tsunade interrupts Jiraiya. "I trust your judgment, so put her on the list too. Now, who do we have who are legally Pokémon?"

* * *

_Jiraiya: "Well there's Lee, because the Digimons treat him like a Pokémon."_

Lee is walking barefooted around the loading dock. He looks at the Digimons as the Digimons got off the ladder.

"Someone took my shoes," Lee said.

**[Rock Lee - Bully Victim]**

"Shut up and put the ladders away," Agumon ordered as the Digimons walked off.

* * *

"What else have you got?" Tsunade asks.

Jiraiya gives Tsunade the next file. "There's Meowth. He's a real Pokémon and I'm sure you saw that on the way in."

* * *

Hidan and Keitaro followed Meowth to the Loading Dock exit.

"I want my 830 yen reimbursement, alright!" Hidan yelled at Meowth.

**[Meowth - Legally Pokémon, aka. Smurf]**

Meowth glares at Hidan. "Hidan! I told you, I'm going home!"

"Hey! I got fucking kids, alright?" yelled Hidan.

"I'll deal with your shit tomorrow, now piss off!" Meowth yelled back.

* * *

Tsunade closed the file. "He'll do. Now on to a couple of male Freaks under 35."

"Well, you met Hidan," said Jiraiya.

* * *

"Don't you fucking swear at me when I'm talking about my fucking kids, you fucking cat!" Hidan yelled at Meowth.

* * *

Jiraiya continues. "Then, there's also Konohamaru, or known to everyone as _'Donkey Kong'_, but they'll fit the bill.

* * *

Meowth grabbed one of the Saké bottles and smashed it on the ground, using the broken bottle as a stabbing implement.

Konohamaru runs to Meowth. "Hey! What the hell are you doing, you stupid cat! That's Jiraiya's Saké!"

Meowth raised his weapon. "I don't give a fuck! Bring it on, Hidan! You want a piece of me?"

"But all I want is my 830 yen reimbursed!" Hidan said.

But Meowth's fury cannot be abated. "I dare you to bring it on!"

Hidan tries to calm Meowth down. "Chill out, Meowth!"

* * *

Tsunade looks at Jiraiya's pen holder. "What about gay employees?"

Jiraiya thinks of someone. "Well, there is someone, but I haven't asked him yet, though the girls think he is."

"You mean the only guy who answers the phone? What's his name?" Tsunade asks.

"Yamato," answered Jiraiya.

* * *

**[Birthday Ramen 5:23 PM]**

Everyone is celebrating Moegi's Birthday at Ichiraku's Ramen and Sai is wearing a Hawaiian shirt. "My name is Sai," Sai said. "Where does he get _Yamato_ from?"

Hanabi finished her Ramen and spoke to Moegi. "Happy birthday, Moegi. I got to get going. Goodnight guys."

"Thanks for coming," said Moegi.

Once Hanabi left Ichiraku's Ramen, Sai decides to spread some gossip.

**[Sai - Office Gossip]**

"Have you heard the latest? Hanabi bats for the other team."

However, no one believes Sai. "No, she's not," said Anko. "You're just being a bitch, Sai."

Sai explains. "Well, Hanabi doesn't have a boyfriend. She doesn't flirt with any of the drivers. So she must be a lesbian."

Everyone looked at each other, beginning to see Sai's point.

* * *

Back at Jiraiya's office.

"Are there any lesbians?" Tsunade asks. "Just to make it fair."

Jiraiya looks through his files. "Well, I have no clue."

Tsunade recalls Kurenai's argument with Asuma. "What about the angry, pregnant one? She looks too beautiful to be hetero."

* * *

Kurenai and Asuma are on their way home, with Kurenai driving.

"No, we're going home!" Kurenai said.

"But I'd rather go to a party than stay at home and watch TV," said Asuma.

**[Kurenai Sarutobi - Alleged Lesbian]**

Kurenai glares at her husband. "You just want to perv at Hanabi's boobs!"

* * *

"Kurenai? But she's married to Asuma from Customer Service," said Jiraiya.

Tsunade bit her lip. "Well, between us, let's pretend she's a lesbian. Put her on the list."

Jiraiya adds Kurenai to the list. "Alright."

* * *

Tsunade and Jiraiya walked out of the Loading Dock. "There will be a Management Assessment for them tomorrow and the trainers will be here at 9 o'clock."

Jiraiya looks at his watch. "Tomorrow? How am I going to tell them? Its 6:30!"

"Well, try Ichiraku's Ramen. I hear that they should be eating Ramen over there." Tsunade walks to her car.

Jiraiya walks back into the Loading Dock to find Lee only in his underwear holding two bottles of Saké out to Jiraiya. "These are from D.K."

Jiraiya notices Lee's _'lack' _of uniform. "Lee, where are your clothes?"

Lee looked at himself. "Somebody took my clothes and shoes."

Jiraiya looks up to see Lee's clothes and shoes hanging off the raised forklift. "They're on the forklift, Lee."

Lee looks up. "How did they get there?" asked Lee.

Jiraiya frowns. "The Digimons pulled the same stunt on you last week."

Jiraiya could hear Tsunade's loudest scream from outside. "Jiraiya! Someone just smashed my fucking car!"

* * *

**[The Next Day]**

Outside the Hokage Delivery Services depot, Konohamaru, Hidan, Meowth, Sai, Kurenai, Moegi and Hanabi walked up to two people waiting.

The orange-haired man speaks first. "Hi, I'm Yahiko and this is..."

The blue-haired woman continues. "...Konan and you've been selected for management assessment."

**[Yahiko Pein - Assistant Trainer]**

Yahiko continues. "We are your trainers and if you follow our instructions, we'll have a terrific day."

The trainees looked at the trainers in silence.

**[Konan - Head Trainer]**

Konan quickly breaks the awkward silence. "Fun. It will also be a whole lot of fun. Now does anybody have any questions?"

Hidan raised his hand. "When's lunch?"

"Well, we will be having morning tea, lunch and afternoon tea," answered Yahiko. "So, don't worry.

Choza walks up to the group. "TheysaidIwasupposedtocometoo," Choza said. _("They said I was supposed to come too.")_

Yahiko and Konan looked at each other. They turn around and whispered to each other. "He must be one of the Pokémons, since he looks part-Snorlax," whispered Yahiko.

Konan nods. "He must also have a stroke if he's mumbling like that."

Konan looks at Choza. "No worries. What's your name?"

"Choza," Choza answered/mumbled.

Yahiko nods. "Okay, welcome Chiba."

"Youfreakingdeaf? MynameisChoza!" Choza yelled at Yahiko. _("My name is Choza, do you have hearing problems or something?")_

* * *

Jiraiya walks into the phone room. "Where the hell is Choza? We're really understaffed!"

Karin is at Hanabi's desk. "Jiraiya! What are you thinking, putting me back in the phone room. I'm a Sales Manager now!"

**[Karin - Junior Sales Manager]**

Anko glares at Karin. "Oh, you think you're better than us now, are you?"

"Get fucked, Anko," Karin cursed back.

"Bitch," Anko silently mumbled back.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "Settle down, girls. I'm too busy right now to watch catfights."

"Jiraiya, Tsunade from head office is on line 4," Ino said to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya sighs. "I'll take it in my office."

* * *

Yahiko continues speaking to the trainees. "Now we are waiting for the bus to take us to the training center. So while we wait, any questions?"

Choza raised his hand. "Yeah, when'slunch?"

**[Choza Akimichi - Loves eating and mumbling]**

Yahiko and Konan did not catch Choza's words. "Excuse me?"

"He said **_'when's lunch?'_**" Kurenai said.

"I already asked that!" yelled Hidan.

Yahiko receives a call on his cell phone. "Hello, this is Yahiko."

* * *

A bus and a van have been in an accident and a couple of tow trucks have arrived to collect the wrecked vehicles. Bus driver Brock is talking to Yahiko on the phone. "Yeah, it's Brock here. Some fucking idiot has pulled up in front of the bus and there's been an accident! You'll have to get another bus!"

Naruto yells at Brock from his van. "Hey you! Yeah, you! You better have insurance for your sake, because if I don't drive, I don't work and you're the one who's going to have a problem, believe it!"

**[Naruto **_**'Fox'**_** Uzumaki - Courier/Wannabe Super Saiyan]**

Brock crossed his arms. "Well, fucking bring it on, you stinking Digimon!"

* * *

Jiraiya sits in his office and answers his phone call. "Hello, Tsunade."

* * *

Tsunade is at the Yagami Vehicle Repair Shop. "Did everyone turn up for the training?" asked Tsunade.

_Jiraiya: "Yes, they did. What is this about?"_

"We are looking for two management trainees to help you with efficiency." Tsunade looked at her damaged car. "About the car, Jiraiya. We're going to say the forklift did it."

'You conning bitch,' thought Jiraiya. "No problems," said Jiraiya before hanging up.

"Sweet ride." Mechanic Tai Yagami is looking at Tsunade's car. "This is going to be a big job, but listen; I'll take good care of her."

* * *

Back at the front of the depot, Yahiko makes an announcement. "We got a slight problem. Our bus can't make it, but if you would wait another five, I can arrange for another one to arrive.

Konohamaru points at his van. "If you want, we can all squeeze in my van..."

* * *

The management trainers and the trainees are in the back of Konohamaru's van, with Hanabi sitting in the passenger's seat. Konohamaru's music is playing very loudly through the subwoofers installed in the Van as most of the passengers enjoy the music. But Kurenai was one of the few who is not enjoying the ride.

"It's damn hot back here!" Kurenai yelled.

Sai feels something, and he looks at Konan. "Konan, did you just touch my butt?"

Konan could not hear a word Sai said. "What?" Konan asks.

At that moment, the _'Caramelldansen Fox'_ ringtone is played on Konohamaru's cell phone. Konohamaru quickly answer the call while he continues to drive his van.

* * *

At the accident site, a tow truck has collected Naruto's van. "Yeah, it's Naruto here. I need a lift because my van has just been in an accident and it's being towed away."

* * *

"I can't!" answered Konohamaru. "I'm giving everyone a lift to this management thing and they're all in the van.

Kurenai yelled, "Get off the phone, D.K.!"

"Shutupyouoldbat! Turnthebeatup!" Choza yelled. _("Shut up you old bat! Turn the beat up!")_

"Are you all right?" Konohamaru asks.

* * *

"I'm fine, only just a minor whiplash," Naruto said.

_Konohamaru: "Did you hurt your neck?"_

"No, I gave the other guy a smack on the back of his head, believe it!" Naruto looks at the bus driver, who is wearing a neck brace.

"He gave me a fucking smack on the back of my head!" Brock complained to the police officer.

"Idiot!" Naruto yelled at the driver.

* * *

Konohamaru continues to drive his van with the music playing at a loud volume.

"This isn't very safe!" yelled Meowth.

"What?" Yahiko yelled back.

"Someone's shoes smell!" yelled Moegi.

"What?" Meowth yelled back.

"Maybe you should turn the music down!" Hanabi yelled at Konohamaru.

"What?" Konohamaru yelled back.

"Turn it down!" Hanabi repeated.

"Is it too loud?" Konohamaru asked.

"A little bit!"

"Sorry, I'll turn the music down!" As Konohamaru lowers the volume, he notices Hanabi pulling back her top to cool herself, distracting Konohamaru from watching the road.

However, Hanabi was watching the road. "Konohamaru, look out! Somebody's on the road!"

Konohamaru barely stopped his van in time to avoid knocking down Parking Officer Meiling Li walking across a pedestrian crossing. "Hey, you almost killed me!"

Konohamaru apologizes. "Sorry!"

"**JASHIN HELP US! THAT MONKEY IS THE TERRORIST!**" Hidan yelled.

"Stop spitting on me!" Moegi yelled back.

Konohamaru continues to apologize. "Sorry, everyone!"

"What do you think this is? Tokyo Drift? Grand Theft Auto? I'm taking down your details!" Meiling pulls out her pen and ticket.

"Turnthebeatup!" Choza yelled.

Konohamaru quickly turns the music up and drives off, with his passengers screaming. Meiling quickly jumped out of the Van's way. Meiling simply rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Stupid prick."

**[To be continued...]**


	7. Management Training Part 2

**Hokage Delivery Services**

_A Team PikaFlash Project_

**03:** Management Training (Conclusion)

Disclaimers: All places, groups, bands, songs and characters belong to their respective owners...

* * *

Everyone has safely arrived at the Management Training building and the trainees are now placed in a room to do a Personality Test.

**[Personality Test - 10:40 am]**

Yahiko explains the test to the trainees. "Okay, everyone. Just give it your best on this test and answer the questions as honestly as possible."

Kurenai reads her question. _'__**[In the alpha numeric series "q, s, n, p, l", which sequence comes next?]**__ What the fuck is this?'_

Sai is working on his question. _'__**[Do you feel involve when watching daytime soaps? Yes or no.]**__ What a strange question.'_

Choza rubs his stomach. _'Man, I'mgettinghungry. Ican'tthinkwhenI'mhungry.' ('Man, I'm getting hungry. I can't think when I'm hungry.')_

Hanabi frowns at her question. _'__**[How many total legs does three dogs and four dogs have?]**__ Haven't got a clue.'_

Konohamaru is completely distracted from his test as he stares at Hanabi from his seat. _'Sai has got to be wrong. With hooters like that, you can't be a batter for the other team. Either way, I'm still going to perv.'_

Moegi looks up at Yahiko. _'I wonder if Yahiko has got a girlfriend or a wife. Well, I'd still do him anyway.'_ Yahiko smiles at Moegi as Moegi mentally adds, _'Yep, I'm an evil bitch.'_

Hidan raise his hand. "Excuse me!"

Konan looks at Hidan. "Yes, Hidan?"

"These questions are dumb. This question says, **[If the day before yesterday is three days before Sunday, what day is today?]**" As Konan looks through her questions, Hidan continues his rant. "I mean, today is today.

Yahiko smiles. "It doesn't matter. It's only a personality test, so just do your best.

Choza raised his hand. "Heylady, when'slunch?"

Konan rolled her eyes. "But we just had morning tea."

Suddenly, Konohamaru's phone rings again. "Sorry, I got to answer this call."

Konan and Yahiko could only watch in disbelief as Konohamaru answers the call.

"But I thought we said that all phones must be turned off?" Konan said.

Konohamaru nods. "Sorry, but it could be an emergency."

* * *

The tow truck has brought Naruto's van to Yagami's Vehicle Repairs as Tsunade watched Tai instructing the tow truck driver where to reverse.

"I really need a lift here," Naruto explains. "My van's completely fucked."

_Konohamaru: "I can't. I'm doing a personality test right now."_

"What are you talking about? You don't have a personality, you monkey," mocked Naruto.

Suddenly, the tow truck reversed Naruto's van into the front of Tsunade's car. "What the fuck are you doing?" cursed Naruto as he runs to check the damage.

"Shit," Tsunade cursed.

"Sorry," apologized the tow truck driver.

* * *

Konohamaru switched off his phone. "Sorry, you can now continue."

Meowth then raised his paw. "Excuse me, what does this mean? **[If Jerks are Perks and some Perks are Lurks, then some Jerks are definitely Lerks.]** What the fuck does this mean?"

Before Konan or Yahiko could say anything, Konan's cell phone rings. "Sorry."

"How come she gets to keep her phone on while we switch ours off? That's a good question," protested Konohamaru.

Konan quickly leaves the room to answer the call. "Hello, Konan speaking..."

* * *

Back at Yagami's Vehicle Repairs, Naruto and Tai are arguing about the damage. Tsunade is on her cell phone talking to Konan.

"It's Tsunade here. How are they doing?"

_Konan: "Great. Really great."_

* * *

Choza hears a creaking sound from his chair. Suddenly, the chair collapsed under Choza's weight.

"Shit, mychairbroke!" mumbled Choza, as he lay on the floor in pain.

"Hold on, Tsunade. Could you give me a second?"

Yahiko runs out of the room to give Konan an update on what happened. "Erm, Choza's chair broke."

Konohamaru and the others try to help Choza up. "Quickly, get a strong chair for Choza!"

Moegi runs off to find another chair for Choza.

Konan returns to her call. "Erm, Tsunade. Can I call you back when we're on a break?"

_Tsunade: "Sure."_

Choza sits on a new chair as everyone quickly stood back, in case this chair breaks.

"I'll give you a full update, but everything is going really well," said Konan.

Suddenly, the new chair collapsed under Choza's weight, landing Choza back on to the floor once again.

"Whatthefuck?" cursed Choza. "Don'ttheymakechairs,forpeoplelikeme?" _("For Pika's sake! Don't they make reinforced chairs for fat people anymore?")_

"Someone get a stronger chair for Choza!" yelled Konohamaru.

**[A Strong Chair later...]**

**[Trust Exercise 11:22 am]**

Choza is sitting on a much stronger chair as the room has been rearranged with a few small colored cones on the floor placed by Konan. Yahiko explains the exercise to the trainees. "This next test is a game call _**'Minefield'**_. It's a really simple game. As you can see, we've placed a few obstacles on the floor like a minefield."

Yahiko points at Konohamaru, Hidan and Sai. "D.K., Hidan and Sai will go first." Yahiko gives Hidan and Sai blindfolds. "Now, Hidan and Sai will wear blindfolds..."

Sai looks at the blindfold. "Does this blindfold have anything to do with the exercise?"

Yahiko continues the explanation. "Now, D.K. will take Hidan and Sai by the hand and guide them through the minefield."

Konohamaru crossed his arms. "No, I don't think that is going to be happening, Yahiko," said Konohamaru.

"Why not?"

"No one said anything about touching other men," answered Konohamaru. "I don't mind touching the girls, but I won't touch any guy, especially Sai. No offense."

"Then, nobody wants to touch you either, monkey," Sai retorted.

Kurenai groaned. "For Pika's sake, let's get this over with so that we can have lunch!" Kurenai grabs Hidan's arm, but Hidan pulls himself away from Kurenai.

"What the fuck are you doing?" yelled Hidan as he stood away from Kurenai. "Don't touch me! Don't look at me! In my religion, I can't touch a married woman, especially a pregnant one!"

Konan quickly stood forward. "Time out, Hidan!"

"Shut the fuck up! I'm not finished!" Hidan continues to rant. "And you think it's funny, making a game about a minefield? A cousin of mine was working in the Digi-World near a minefield! He died in a minefield!" Hidan kicks a colored cone away. "And you all turn it into a game?"

Everyone watched as Hidan drops to his knees and yelled, "Lord Jashin! Why are they testing me like this?! Why?!"

Choza looks at Konan and Yahiko. "When'slunch?"

**[Lunch is called early]**

* * *

**[Team Work Exercise - 12:35 pm]**

In the car park, Konan instructs the trainees on the next exercise. "Okay, this is called the _**'Amoeba Race'**_, a very simple close physical contact group cooperation activity. Now the group will form the three parts of the amoeba: the protoplasm, the cell wall and the nucleus..."

The trainees have no clue to what Konan is speaking. "The group then travels before dividing up into two amoeba and the amoebas will race each other. And those wearing heels or slippers might want to take those off."

Moegi looks at Hanabi. "I didn't understand anything she just said."

Sai raised his hand. "Excuse me; I think we're one amoeba short."

Yahiko and Konan noticed that the group of trainees have significantly decreased with the disappearance of the largest member of the group. "Where's Choza?" asked Yahiko.

* * *

**[Counter-Lunch - 12:39 pm]**

Choza walks into Ichiraku's Ramen and orders a bowl of Ramen.

* * *

Moegi, Kurenai, Konohamaru and Meowth are at the starting line.

"Okay, everybody. Run!"

Konohamaru, Moegi and Meowth ran off as Kurenai simply walked, because she's pregnant. Suddenly Moegi slips because she's wearing slippers.

Konan and Yahiko quickly ran to Moegi to check her injuries. Moegi clutched her knee in pain as Konohamaru beats Meowth to the finish line.

"Oh yeah! Take that you stupid cat! I'm number one!" cheered Konohamaru.

Everyone else walked to Moegi. "She should have taken off her slippers," said Sai.

"It hurts! I'm bleeding!" cried Moegi, clutching her knee. "It really hurts!"

"Do you have a band-aid?" Konan asks Yahiko.

"Do I get a prize?" Konohamaru asks. Suddenly, Konohamaru's cell phone rings and he answers the call. "Hello?"

* * *

**[Radio Room - 12:42 pm]**

It's very chaotic in the Radio Room as Asuma is calling Konohamaru. "D.K., its Asuma..."

"Tell him to get his ass back on the road," Jiraiya said before walking back into his office.

Asuma nods. "We're down a few drivers here and Jiraiya wants to know if you can get back early?"

* * *

"Hold on, I'll go ask." Konohamaru calls out to Yahiko. "Hey, Yahiko, can I finish early today?"

Yahiko shakes his head. "No, I'm sorry, but you're the only one who can take us to our next exercise."

Konohamaru returns to Asuma. "Sorry, Uncle, but the orange guy with piercings running the show said I can't."

* * *

**[Asuma Sarutobi - Customer Service]**

"I don't really want to tell Jiraiya that," said Asuma. "Can you ring him and tell him?"

A furious Karin enters Jiraiya's office. "Jiraiya! I am very upset about this. How come I wasn't picked for the management training thingy?

Jiraiya rolled his eyes before getting back to work.

* * *

Konohamaru and the others got into Konohamaru's van as Moegi has her leg bandaged.

"Are we waiting for Choza?" Konohamaru asks.

"No, just go!" yelled Konan.

Konohamaru drives off.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Ichiraku's Ramen, Choza is still eating Ramen when he gets a cellphone call from Jiraiya.

"Chozahere," answered Choza.

_Jiraiya: "Where the hell are you, Choza?"_

"Look, I'monthattraining,managementthingy,thateverybodyison." _("I'm taking part in the management training course.")_

_Jiraiya: "I can't understand a word you said. Are you eating?_

"WhosaidI'meating? Ihaven'thadabiteallday," Choza said before slurping his Ramen. ("I strongly deny the fact that I am eating right now.")

* * *

Karin reenters Jiraiya's office with a sheet of paper. "I've just sent you a strongly worded Email letting you know my concerns for me not being picked."

Before Jiraiya could say a thing, Udon enters the office. "Jiraiya, the paper copier is jammed with the thing saying Error 361."

Meanwhile, the paper copier is on fire.

Choza: "HelloJiraiya, areyouthere? What'sthisaboutanEmail?" _("Hello Jiraiya, are you there? What's this about an Email?")_

* * *

"Can you believe my car was smashed in two days?" said Tsunade

**[Gai's office - 2:01 pm]**

Gai and Tsunade are in Gai's office. "Twice? I hope it's got nothing to do with the saying about women drivers."

Tsunade frowns as she passed a file to Gai. "Here are the details, so your Grant is intact."

Gai looks at the file. "Do you think there might be anyone in this file that is management material?" asked Gai.

Tsunade crossed her arms. "It would be easier to make Edward Elric taller," said Tsunade.

* * *

**[Team Building - 2:15 pm]**

The trainees and trainers arrived at the next location at a rock-wall climbing center. "Now, rock climbing encourages team building by reaching for the top," Yahiko explains. "It is a metaphor for helping your company to succeed and be number one! Who wants to be number one?"

"I hope you don't want me to lift the pregnant one?" Hidan said, pointing at Kurenai.

Kurenai glares at Hidan. "I'm not that heavy!" she retorts.

"Guys! The clips won't even reach me!" Meowth is too short to reach the belt to clip on.

"Konan?" Yahiko looks at Konan.

"Do you want me to get you a kids-size belt?" Konan asks Meowth.

Meowth glares at Konan. "Do I look like a fucking kid to you, lady?"

Konan quickly shakes her head. "No! I was just trying to help!"

"Well, don't," said Meowth.

Konohamaru has climbed to the top of the rock wall without a safety harness. "Hey, look up here! I'm not using that thing that makes you look like a pansy!"

Konan looks at Sai. "Sai, you were supposed to be his partner! Where's his harness?"

Konohamaru explains, "I just used the rope and because I am a natural climber like monkeys, I have no problem."

Sai rolled his eyes. "He refused to be connected to me," Sai said.

Konohamaru grinned at Hanabi, trying to impress her. "Hey, Hanabi! Look at me!"

Yahiko looks up at Konohamaru. "Err, D.K., you'd better start climbing down really slowly because you're really meant to use a harness!"

"Did Taichi Kamiya use one of those things when he climbed Infinity Mountain?" Konohamaru retorts back.

"But you're meant to use a harness!" said Yahiko.

"Well, the harness is for..." Konohamaru loses his grip. "Shit!"

Konohamaru crash lands on the ground as everyone watched.

**[Session cancelled due to injury]**

* * *

**[Tsunade's office - 5:04 pm]**

Konan and Yahiko enters Tsunade's office to give Tsunade the details about the Training session.

Yahiko gave a summary on the training session to Tsunade. "Well, there were a few minor incidents that our insurance company is willing to cover, minus the excess."

"Alright, cut the bullshit," said Tsunade, "Are there any management prospects in that bunch?"

"All of the personality testing scored very, very low," Konan said. "So, no."

"Alright, do you know anyone who specializes in efficiency management who is looking for a job?"

Yahiko looks at Konan before looking at Tsunade. "Well, how about us?" Yahiko asks as Konan stared at Yahiko in surprise.

Tsunade gives a bit of thought before speaking. "Well, if you can kiss my ass and kick Jiraiya's ass, the job's yours."

Konan nods. "That, we can do," said Konan.

* * *

Jiraiya and Fugaku Uchiha are at a golf course.

**[9th Hole - 5:48 pm]**

"So, how's life back in the police force, Fugaku?" Jiraiya asks as he tees off.

"I was much happier back at Hokage Delivery Services," said Fugaku. "It's far too stressful being a Cop."

"Why don't you do something else?" asked Jiraiya.

Fugaku shrugged. "Maybe, but I can't believe that bitch Tsunade fired me over that Icha Icha Special Edition Penholder. I just thought it was funny."

"I didn't find it offensive. That woman has no taste," said Jiraiya. Suddenly, Jiraiya's phone rings and Jiraiya checks to see the caller is a **'Blonde-haired Bitch'**. "Shit, it's Tsunade." Jiraiya answers the call. "Hello, Tsunade."

_Tsunade: "Jiraiya, I got great news for you. Tomorrow at 9am, my new management team will be instructing you on efficiency..."_

* * *

**[Management Trainee Reports]**

_**Kurenai**__ - Possibly Angry Pregnant Lesbian. Potential: 0_

_**Hidan**__ - Shirtless, Anger Issues, Background Check Required. Potential: Terrorist._

_**Hanabi**__ - Good Presentation but not intelligent. Potential: 3_

_**Sai**__ - Possible Middle Manager. Potential: 5_

_**Meowth**__ - Undisclosed Criminal Record, Shorter than Edward Elric. Potential: 1/2_

_**Moegi **__- Annoying Hairstyle, Accident Prone and Devious Tendencies. Potential: 4_

_**Konohamaru**__ - Refuses to Remove Long Scarf, Aggressive Monkey. Potential: 1_

_**Choza**__ - Lazy, Mumbles Too Much, Always Hungry, Insurance Liability. Potential: 0_

_**Yahiko & Konan**__ - Great People Skills, Good Attitude, Highly Motivated. Potential: 10_

* * *

The paper copier has still on fire as Udon tries to extinguish the flames with a small fire extinguisher.

**[End of 03]**


	8. The Rocket Ride Part 1

**[Jiraiya Arrives - 9:07 am]**

Jiraiya drives up to the Konoha Depot of Hokage Delivery Services. Konan and Yahiko were waiting for him at the Loading Dock entrance.

"Jiraiya, we are on our way to help Tsunade at the Charity Auction," said Konan.

"What?" asked a clueless Jiraiya.

Yahiko stood forward. "I emailed you about it three weeks ago."

Jiraiya remembers what Konan is talking about. "Oh, that Charity Auction. Enjoy yourselves." As Jiraiya walks into the loading dock, he mumbled, "Pricks..."

The Digimons are moving boxes in the loading dock and Jiraiya notices that Lee is wearing his clothes back-to-front. "Lee, why are your clothes put on back to-front?"

"But Agumon said that they were on back-to-front in the first place," said Lee, looking at his clothes. "Isn't this the right way?"

**[Rock Lee - Bully Victim]**

Jiraiya glares at Agumon.

"Sorry, Lee. We were only messing with you just for fun. No harm done. I promise that we won't do that again," said Agumon, before silently adding, "In the next five minutes."

**[Agumon - Bully]**

* * *

Jiraiya grumbles as he walked up the stairs, only to find Sai in his way.

"Jiraiya, can I have a word at some stage?" Sai asks.

Jiraiya shakes his head. "Not now, Yamato." Jiraiya continues climbing up the stairs.

Sai sighed and makes the correction. "My name is Sai."

**[Sai - Victim of Theft]**

* * *

Moegi answers a phone call. "Hokage Delivery Services. You want us to move a motor scooter?" Moegi looks at Anko. "Anko, do we move motor scooters?"

"I have no idea." Anko looks up at Jiraiya. "Jiraiya, do we do motor scooters?"

Jiraiya nods. "Yeah, scooters are fine, but no bikes or anything over 120cc."

Hanabi raised her hand. "Jiraiya, I was hoping if I could swap workspaces with Ino." Hanabi points at Ino, who simply nods.

"Why?" Jiraiya asked.

"Because Sai and Hanabi are having a personality clash," Anko answers.

Jiraiya looks up to see Sai at the coffee pot. "You mean Yamato?"

Before another word is said, Jiraiya's cell phone rings.

* * *

Tsunade is at a hotel hosting the Charity Auction.

**[Charity Auction - 9:11 am]**

"Jiraiya, its Tsunade here. Karin, your Sales Rep, has organized an Antique Children's Ride as part of our contribution to this Children's Charity Lunch Auction. Can you talk to Karin? Can you organize a courier? Get the details and send it over."

Jiraiya: "How big is this damn ride?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Don't be a baby and suck it up like a man. Just don't screw this one up because Gai wants it for his son."

* * *

"No problems, Tsunade." Jiraiya hangs up. "Man, I hate that bitch."

Kurenai looks up from her desk. "Tsunade from Head Office? Yeah, she's a real turd. Isn't she the one who cut back on our toilet paper?"

Hanabi calls out to Jiraiya. "Jiraiya, well? Can I trade desks with Ino?"

Sai stood in the middle of the room to make an announcement while holding an empty yogurt container. "Excuse me, but I would like to have your attention. Somebody has been stealing my low-fat yogurt from the fridge again. I'd like to know who that person was...Hanabi?" Sai sends an accusing stare at Hanabi.

Jiraiya groaned. "Urgh, spare me."

* * *

**[Scooter Job - 9:23 am]**

In the streets of Tokyo, Asuna Kagurazaka is pushing her Scooter to Konohamaru's Van. "I can't believe those pricks canceled my scooter license on the day I need it to for my important assignment."

Konohamaru looks at the scooter. "I don't mean to be rude, but wouldn't you have called a tow truck to bring it back to your dorm?"

Asuna nods. "I've thought of that first, but then I realized that I would save myself 8000 Yen using you guys."

Konohamaru does a facefault.

* * *

**Tsunade: **_"Hi, I'm Tsunade Senju, the new Regional Manager of Hokage Delivery Services. The Delivery Business is quite simple. You, the Customer, phone our Call Center to tell us what goes where. Then, our dispatchers will assign a competent driver, who will deliver your package from __**A**__ to __**B**__ on time. It sounds so simple. So why does Jiraiya's team keep screwing things up?"_

**Hokage Delivery Services**

_A Team PikaFlash Project_

**04: **The Rocket Ride (Part 1)

Disclaimers: All places, groups, bands, songs and characters belong to their respective owners...

* * *

Konohamaru and Asuna carried the scooter into Konohamaru's van. "Will anybody be at your dorm when I drop this off?"

Asuna shakes her head. "No. I got to rush off to my assignment, but you can leave the bike there and put the keys in the Gnome outside the Dorm.

* * *

At the Mahora Academy Dorm, there is a Gnome outside the dorm entrance.

* * *

Konohamaru is confused. "The what?"

Asuna repeats herself. "The Gnome." Konohamaru's cell phone rings and Konohamaru answers the call.

**[Konohamaru "D.K." Sarutobi - Hates Cats nicknamed "Smurf"]**

"Hello?"

_Naruto: "Yeah, it's me. Did you find out of Hanabi has got a boyfriend or not?"_

"Nah. I couldn't find anything out. Meowth didn't know anything. Give me a sec, Naruto."

Konohamaru looks at Asuna. "Could you repeat what you said before?"

"Put the keys inside the Gnome," Asuna repeats herself.

"What's a Gnome?" asks Konohamaru.

"It's like a small ceramic elf," Asuna explains.

"You got a Smurf in front of your Dorm?"

Asuna shakes her head. "It's more like an elf."

"Like a Smurf," said Konohamaru.

Asuna corrects Konohamaru. "No, Smurfs are different because they're blue. Gnomes do shit like work in windmills and fish."

"Whatever." Konohamaru rolled his eyes as he returns to his call. "Sorry, Fox. You were saying?"

* * *

Naruto is driving his van along the Odaiba Expressway while speaking through his Bluetooth headset.

**[Naruto "Fox" Uzumaki - Driver/Super Saiyan Wannabe]**

"Yeah, you said that Smurf didn't find anything out about BigTits. I don't know why you ask that stupid cat for in the first place? He's as useless as a Garden Gnome, believe it."

_Konohamaru: "Hold on."_

* * *

Konohamaru noticed that the key is still in the ignition of Asuna's Scooter and Asuna is walking off. "Hey, you forgot your keys!"

Asuna turns around. "I told you, put underneath in the Gnome! The Gnome! What the hell do you not know about the Gnome?"

* * *

As Naruto is driving, he notices something in the car next to him. "Hold on, Monkey." Naruto yells out of the window. "HEY YOU! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING AND USE YOUR INDICATOR, YOU BASTARD!"

In the other car, Sasuke is driving while speaking onto his cell phone. "WHAT?!" Sasuke yelled back.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled.

"SCREW YOU, YOU BLONDE SUPER SAIYAN WANNABE!"

Naruto did not take Sasuke's insult lightly. "YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME? BRING IT ON, BELIEVE IT!"

"PULL OVER, MORON!"

Before Naruto could take things further, Choza is on the radio.

_Choza: "Fox, youthere?"_

Naruto answers the radio. "Hello, base?"

_Choza: "I'. Youwantin?" ("I'm taking bets for the next baseball match. You want in?")_

"I can't understand you, Choza. Can you speak slow-ly and clear-ly?" Naruto then mumbled, "Fatty." Naruto then returns his focus to the other driver.

"WHY DON'T YOU PULL OVER, YOU IDIOT?" Sasuke yelled back from his car.

"I'LL SHOW YOU HOW TO DRIVE AND I'LL EAT YOU UP, BELIEVE IT!"

* * *

Back at the radio room, Choza looks at Meowth. "Canyoubelievethat? FoxsaysthatI'mhardtounderstand." _("I'm shocked, Fox claims that I'm hard to understand?")_

Meowth shurgged. "Well, you are hard to understand, Choza."

"Bullshit," Choza mumbles. _("I disagree.")_

Asuma turns around to Meowth. "Meowth, your Ex-Boss is on Line 4. Can you stop giving her my extension? I'm already busy with clients."

**[Meowth - aka. Smurf]**

"The whole point of giving her your number is so that stupid bitch could leave me alone," Meowth explains. "I don't want to deal with her. You deal with it."

Syaoran walks into the Radio Room and Kankuro looks up. "What do you want, Syaoran?"

**[Li Syaoran - Expired Visa]**

Syaoran is wearing an oversize shirt. "My shirt is too big."

"Then, you're gonna have to see Jiraiya," said Kakazu.

Asuma enters Jiraiya's office. "Jiraiya, there's a client on Line 6 who wants to speak with you. He's very upset."

"It's not Inoichi again, is it?"

Asuma nods. "He says that he'll only speak to a manager, who happens to be you, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya sighs. "Fine, I'll deal with it." Jiraiya answers the call as Asuma returns to his workspace. "Hello, Hokage Delivery Services, Manager Jiraiya speaking."

* * *

At the Yamanaka Flower Shop, Inoichi is on the phone.

**[Inoichi Yamanaka - Regular Client]**

"Hello, I have a complaint. I've sent some flowers to West Hinata and your driver is too early."

_Jiraiya: "Excuse me? Our driver was too early?"_

"Yeah! He was supposed to be there at One O'clock Lunchtime for a big surprise, but he got there at Twelve O'clock and now, my customer is really pissed!"

* * *

"Give me a moment. I'll put you on hold first."

_Inoichi: "HELLO!"_

Jiraiya puts Inoichi on hold before calling out. "Meowth, flowers to West Hinata. Apparently they're early, sort it out!"

"No worries, Jiraiya." Meowth sits at his workstation and contacts the driver on the radio.

Jiraiya noticed that Syaoran is in the office. "What do you want?"

"My shirt is too big," said Syaoran.

* * *

Konohamaru's van is smoking and it's not because it's on fire. The exhaust of the van is releasing an unhealthy amount of smoke, so Konohamaru makes a call to Naruto's cell phone.

"Naruto, I need the number for the mechanic who fixed my van."

_Naruto: "Why?"_

"It's blowing out a lot of smoke."

_Naruto: "Oh, then it's normal when you change the head gasket."_

Konohamaru is skeptical. "The gasket, right..." The van blows out more smoke. "So this is normal?"

_Naruto: "Of course. You just got to run it in."_

* * *

Naruto is driving when Sasuke's car drives up next to Naruto's van and Sasuke blares his horn.

"I don't care how blonde you are! Bring it on!" yelled Sasuke.

Naruto growled. "You again! I'll fucking kill you if you keep this up!"

* * *

Hidan is outside the McAnime Restaurant with a burger when Meowth contacts Hidan on the radio.

_Meowth: "Hidan, its Meowth here. Your last job; the flowers are early. What's going on?"_

"Look, can I talk to you in a couple of minutes. I'm eating my breakfast burger."

_Meowth: "You know, Hidan, I think there's some bacon in you burger."_

Hidan checks his burger for bacon.

**[Hidan - Anti-Pork Jashinist]**

* * *

Back in Jiraiya's office, Jiraiya assures Syaoran. "There's nothing wrong with your shirt."

"I disagree." Syaoran pulls his shirt, revealing that the shirt is almost 4 times larger than Syaoran. "It's too big."

Sai walks into Jiraiya's office, interrupting Syaoran. "Excuse me, Jiraiya. A moment? There's been a situation regarding stealing from the fridge."

Jiraiya sighs. "Look, I'm really busy right now, Yamato."

Sai corrects Jiraiya. "It's Sai, actually."

"Whatever. Just send me an Email, Yamato and I'll deal with it. I'm really busy right now."

Before Sai could say a word, Udon enters Jiraiya's office with the day's newspaper. "Boss, I got your paper."

"Thanks, Udon." Jiraiya takes the paper. "And Udon, see if you can find a smaller shirt for Mr. Chin over there."

"My name is Syaoran," said Syaoran.

"No problems. Just go." As Syaoran follows Udon out of the office, Jiraiya proceeds to read the newspaper, disproving the fact that Jiraiya is meant to be busy right in front of Sai's spying eyes. Before Jiraiya could read the paper, the phone rings.

"Oh for Fuck's sake." Jiraiya answers the call. "Hello, Hokage Delivery Services. Jiraiya here."

* * *

**[Karin - Jnr. Sales Manager]**

Karin is outside her house. "Jiraiya, I know you're busy, but do you know about the kid's ride Tsunade wants for the Charity Auction?"

_Jiraiya: "What's the problem?"_

Karin looks up to see Shikamaru and Temari trying to figure out how to get the Antique Children's Rocket Ride into Shikamaru's Van.

"They've sent Shikamaru and Temari," Karin said. "And Shikamaru is being lazy..."

**[Shikamaru and Temari Nara - Rocket Delivery]**

"Pick it up, you lazy bum," said Temari.

Shikamaru has his arms crossed. "It's too heavy. Very troublesome."

"Be the man you say you are," said Temari.

* * *

Jiraiya cannot believe what is happening. "Who the fuck sent Shikamaru there?"

Hanabi enters Jiraiya's office. "Jiraiya."

Jiraiya raised his hand as he speaks to Karin. "Karin, I'll get Dispatch to send out another driver."

* * *

Back at Karin's House, Shikamaru and Temari are arguing. "Why not you try it, you Troublesome Woman?" said Shikamaru.

Temari refuse to do anything. "I am a woman, so I am the gentle sex. You're the man."

Shikamaru raised his hands in frustration. "That always let you out of everything, doesn't it?"

* * *

Jiraiya can now focus on the current situation. "Alright, Hanabi. What's the problem?"

**[Hanabi Hyuga - Alleged Thief]**

Hanabi explains the situation. "Sai is accusing me of stealing his yogurt and I am feeling uncomfortable because of his accusations."

"Alright, did you steal his yogurt?" Jiraiya asks.

"No," answered Hanabi. "I did not steal Sai's yogurt."

"Then, you have nothing to worry about." Jiraiya walked out of his office into the Radio Room. "Alright, which of you morons put Shikamaru on the Rocket Ride job?"

"That was me, Jiraiya," Kankuro answers. "Why?"

Jiraiya groaned. "You know Shikamaru refuses to take heavy jobs? Why didn't you send the twins?"

"Oh, I thought it was a toy rocket," said Kankuro.

"It's not a toy. It's a children's ride and Tsunade from Head Office wants it on time. And I don't want any mistakes because she enjoys crushing me under her heel. She is a bitch!"

Meowth sniggered. "Sounds like my ex-Boss."

Syaoran walks up to Jiraiya, still wearing the same oversized Uniform Shirt. "My shirt was not replaced."

Jiraiya looks around. "Where the hell is Udon?"

* * *

Udon is sitting in a toilet cubicle and Ino bangs her fist on the cubicle door. "Udon, what the fuck are you doing in our toilet?"

**[Girls' Toilet - 1:09 pm]**

What makes the situation complicated is that Udon is using the only working toilet cubicle in the Girls' Toilet.

"Agumon said that we're all sharing the toilets now," Udon answered.

Ino couldn't believe a word Udon said as she kicks the tough Cubicle door. "I don't fucking think so!"

* * *

Kankuro contacts the Twins on the radio. "Yo, Sakon or Ukon, you there? Kankuro here. You finished the last job yet?"

* * *

**[Dog Pickup - 1:15 pm]**

Sakon and Ukon are at the Inuzuka compound with Hana holding a large dog named Akamaru. Ukon is test-driving a Quad-Bike as Sakon answers the radio.

"Sakon here. We're still at the pickup for the Inuzuka job. It turns out that the Inuzukas have a Quad-Bike for sale, so my brother's giving it a look."

Sakon watched as Ukon does a wheelie on the quad-bike. "Yo, Ukon! You think we should get it?"

"Maybe, after I go for one final lap around the compound!" Ukon drives around as Hana's mother walks out if the home.

"Hana, tell them to forget about the damn quad-bike! I want the dog over to your Brother now!" Tsume yelled.

Akamaru barks as Ukon does a donut on the quad-bike.

"So, you guys going to buy it or not?" Hana asks.

* * *

Back at the Radio Room, Jiraiya walks to Choza's workspace. "Choza, check if Kakashi's available for the job."

Choza nods and contacts Kakashi. "ChozatoKakashi, whereareyou?" _("Choza to Kakashi, where are you?")_

* * *

**[Ichiraku's Ramen - 1:23 pm]**

Kakashi's truck is parked outside Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Yeah, I'm still stuck at the truck weighing station and I've just helped an old lady cross the road by carrying her groceries. So, I might be a while."

Jiraiya gets on the radio. "Kakashi."

Kakashi hears Jiraiya's voice. "Oh, Jiraiya."

_Jiraiya: "You sound like you're about to eat Ramen."_

Agumon walks to Kakashi's table with two bowls of Ramen. "Well technically, I'm saving time by having lunch as the guys do the weight check on my truck."

"They're not looking for me, are they?" Agumon whispered to Kakashi as Kakashi shakes his head.

"Well, I got to go. The people checking my truck are calling me right now. Later..."

* * *

Jiraiya groaned. "I bet he's at Ichiraku's Ramen."

"Luckybastard," Choza mumbled.

Jiraiya looks around the radio room. "I need a driver. Who's free?"

Meowth spins around on his swivel chair. "Tobi's fucking lost again because his GPS fucked up..."

* * *

_GPS: "Where are we? Lost...Lost...Lost...Lost..."_

**[Tobi - Lost Again]**

Tobi is driving through the streets of Tokyo. Tobi hits the GPS. "Stupid GPS! Now Tobi is not a good boy because Tobi is lost again! Where the fuck is Tobi?"

* * *

Jiraiya looks at Kankuro. "Where's Pikachu?"

"Well, Pikachu's doing a U-turn..." answered Kankuro.

* * *

_GPS: "U-Turn! U-Turn! U-Turn! U-Turn!"_

Pikachu is doing a U-Turn on a mountain road.

* * *

Kankuro gives Jiraiya an update. "Pikachu was meant to go to Akagi Street in Tokyo, instead, the GPS sent him to Akagi."

Jiraiya stared wide-eyed at Kankuro. "Akagi? You mean **THE** Mt. Akagi in Gunma?"

* * *

**[Pikachu - GPS Victim]**

Pikachu is driving his van downhill on Mt. Akagi. "Stupid GSP! You made me drive all the way upside-down the mountain and now I wasted all my money on the gas! Where am I going to get the money for the gas? You stupid GSP!"

As Pikachu does a drift in his van, the GPS replied, _**"In 400km, turn left coconut!"**_

* * *

"Is there something wrong with the GPS?" Jiraiya asks.

Meowth disagrees. "The GPS isn't the main problem! Half the guys we have are idiots!"

Sai pulls Moegi into the radio room. "Jiraiya, I have a witness who saw the culprit that stole the yogurts."

Moegi nods. "It's Agumon, the small yellow dinosaur in the Loading Dock."

* * *

**[Flashback]**

Agumon walks to the coffee room fridge and steals one of Sai's low-fat yogurts.

* * *

Later on, as Moegi walks out of the only working cubicle in the Girls' Toilet to see Agumon entering the cubicle with another of Sai's yogurts.

**[End Flashback]**

* * *

"And Agumon has been using the Girls' Toilets," Moegi adds. Jiraiya crossed his arms and looked towards Asuma.

"Asuma, go and have a chat with Agumon," ordered Jiraiya.

Asuma is surprised at Jiraiya's orders. "What? I'm on the phone with Inoichi again."

_Inoichi: "HELLO? I'm getting very upset right now because you're putting me on hold!"_

Asuma sighs. "So now you're complaining that the flowers are late. Weren't they early?"

_Inoichi: "NO! That was for another bunch of flowers. Are you stupid? I want to speak to Jiraiya, please!"_

"Just a minute. I'll put you on hold." Asuma puts Inoichi on hold.

_Inoichi: "HELLO?"_

Asuma speaks to Jiraiya. "Jiraiya, can't you speak to Agumon?"

"No." Jiraiya turns his attention to Sai and Moegi. "Yamato, Moegi, back to work."

Moegi could only shrug as Sai and Moegi return to the Phone Room.

Meowth makes a suggestion. "How about if I ask D.K. to get the rocket? He only has one job so far, so it shouldn't be a problem."

Jiraiya simply said, "Whatever. Just get it done." Jiraiya then calls out for Udon. "Udon!"

* * *

In the Girls' Toilets, Ino continues to pound her fist on the only working toilet cubicle door. "Fucking hurry up, Udon! I really need to use the toilet!"

"Listen, if you rush me, I can't get it out," said Udon.

Ino skips around, trying to hold her bladder.

* * *

Asuma speaks to Jiraiya. "Jiraiya, Inoichi wants to talk to you again."

"Shit," cursed Jiraiya. This is another day added to a long list of stressful days at the Konoha Branch of Hokage Delivery Services.

Hanabi walks into the Radio Room with a smile. "Jiraiya, can you please ask Sai now that we all know that I was not the thief who stole his yogurt?"

Jiraiya ignored Hanabi and returned to his office, slamming the door behind him.

**[To be Continued]**


	9. The Rocket Ride Part 2

**Hokage Delivery Services**

_A Team PikaFlash Project_

**04: **The Rocket Ride (Conclusion)

Disclaimers: All places, groups, bands, songs and characters belong to their respective owners...

* * *

Konohamaru drives his van along Tokyo, leaving a long trail of smoke. Konohamaru makes a call to Naruto. "I don't know who this mechanic is, but I'm going to smash a barrel on his head!"

_Naruto: "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about."_

Konohamaru coughs as he breaths the smoke. "My van is full of smoke on the inside! I can't even see the road!"

_Naruto: "Well, you wanted a cheap mechanic and I got you one. What more do you want?"_

"Well, I 'm going to curse you so that you're not a natural blonde..."

A radio transmission interrupts Konohamaru. _"D.K. It's Meowth here!"_

"I got to go, Fox. That dumb cat is calling me." Konohamaru ends his phone call and answers Meowth. "If this is about the scooter job, I'm doing it right now!"

* * *

Back at the Radio Room, Choza is having a nap.

"Look, D.K. I'm sending you an address." Meowth typed on the computer. "It's a VIP job for Jiraiya."

_Konohamaru: "If it's for Jiraiya personally, then you got no worries."_

"Just get your ass over there. It's at your ex-girlfriend's place, so you shouldn't have any trouble finding it. And D.K., don't fuck this up!"

* * *

In the Phone Room, Kurenai and Anko are talking about the Digimons. "Those stupid Digimons stole one of my Diet Sodas. And it was a 2 Liter Bottle!"

Kurenai looks up and sees her husband at the entrance as Anko answers a phone call. "Hello, Hokage Delivery Services..."

**[Kurenai & Asuma Sarutobi - Married Couple]**

Asuma brings Kurenai to the Coffee Room. "What's wrong?" asked Kurenai.

"Jiraiya is making me discipline Agumon in the Loading Dock."

"So?"

"He's a Digimon. He'll probably bite me."

"He's not going to bite you." Kurenai puts her hands on her hips. "Now, this might be Jiraiya sizing you up for a Promotion."

Asuma groaned. "I don't think I can deal with any extra stress."

Ino just happens eavesdrop on Kurenai and Asuma's conversation.

"Don't be a wimp. We need the extra money." Kurenai notices Sai skipping towards the fridge to check on his yoghurt. "No one has touched your yoghurt, Sai."

Sai turns around and smiles. "I was only checking the fridge."

* * *

At Ichiraku's ramen, Kakashi receives a call on his cell phone.

"Kakashi here."

* * *

In the phone room, Hanabi flips the bird at Sai as Ino whispered to her phone.

"Hey, Kakashi. You might want to give Agumon the heads up. He's in the shits with Jiraiya and Asuma is going to have a word with him later..."

* * *

Back at Ichiraku's, Kakashi puts down his phone and calls Agumon over. "Hey, Agumon, you'd better get back to base. I think you're in the shit with Asuma, or something."

Agumon drank the remainder of the soup in his Ramen Bowl. "What does that monkey want with me?"

* * *

At Karin's home, Karin is standing next to the Rocket Ride as she makes a call to Hokage Delivery Services. "Yeah, it's Karin. I need to speak to Jiraiya."

Karin looks up and spots a smoking Hokage Delivery Services Van just on the road outside. "Never mind. The driver's here."

As Konohamaru reverses the van into the driveway, Karin groaned. "Oh god. Not D.K."

Konohamaru stops his van and walks through the smoke, trying to fan away as much smoke as he could. "And she comes from through the smoke. You looking hot today, Karin. Sorry about the Van, but it's been like that for a while."

Karin is in no mood to chat. "Look, we got to get this Rocket Ride moving."

Konohamaru frowned. "Look, you don't have to act all business-like to me. We've dated for six months."

"D.K., you really need to get going! This Rocket Ride is for a function for Head Office."

But Konohamaru refused to listen to Karin's reasonable logic. "Just because you got a promotion doesn't mean you're better than me! I'm not just a worker. I remember when we were still together at the last Christmas Party and I still got the photos."

* * *

**[Flashback - Christmas Party Toilets]**

In the Hokage Delivery Services Toilet, Konohamaru and Karin are completely drunk as Konohamaru hangs upside-down on a Toilet cubicle wall. "Now this is a party!" yelled Konohamaru.

Karin is holding the cell phone camera as she took the picture of both herself and Konohamaru.

Later, Konohamaru is holding the cell phone camera with Karin sitting next to him in the cubicle. "We're going to remember this! This one is just before we tossed away all of our clothes!"

**[End Flashback]**

* * *

Karin is shocked. "You still have those photos! Well delete them, because it's over! Now get going!"

Konohamaru simply shrugged as he begins to move the Rocket Ride. Suddenly, Konohamaru sees Hidan's van filled with balloons arriving.

**[Double Booking - 2:16 PM]**

Hidan gets out of his van and spots Konohamaru's van. "What the fuck is going on?"

"I don't know. This is my job," said Konohamaru.

"Then, why the fuck did they send me here?"

Konohamaru shrugs. "I don't know. Blame that stupid Smurf Cat because he booked me in."

Hidan frowns. "Jashin help me. I will give that dumb cat a piece of my fucking mind. I'm sick of being pushed around!" Hidan points his finger at Konohamaru.

Konohamaru quickly pushed Hidan's hand down. "You might want to do that to that stupid cat, because your BO might have an added effect on him."

Hidan walks back to his van. "I hate that fucking Cat!" As Hidan opens his van door, every single balloon inside his van has escaped through the open door, flying away into the open sky. Hidan screams, attracting Karin and Konohamaru's attention.

"**WHY? WHY?**" Hidan kicks his van. "**I'M A FUCKING GOOD PERSON! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME, LORD JASHIN? WHY?**"

Konohamaru yells out. "Don't worry, Hidan. They're gone! It's no point crying over lost balloons in the sky."

Hidan kicks his van again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakon and Ukon are driving the van and unfortunately, poor Akamaru is cramped in the back of the van with the newly purchased Quad-Bike.

**[Squashed Dog - 2:30 PM]**

"Maybe we shouldn't have bought that new Quad-Bike," said Sakon. "That dog's getting squashed."

"Pull over so that we can give it some air," Ukon suggests.

Sakon pulls over into a car park and Ukon opens the van's back door, giving Akamaru an opportunity to run away.

"Fuck! Go and get him, Ukon!"

Ukon groaned as he chased after Akamaru as Sakon checks the radio for a job. "What the fuck?"

Sakon picks up the radio. "Yo, why are you giving us the Yamanaka Flower Shop job? It's on the other side of town where the dog is going!"

_Kankuro: "I'm sorry, but Jiraiya wants someone to do the job properly and someone reliable. Hidan fucked up again."_

Sakon is speechless as he watched Ukon chased after Akamaru.

* * *

Back at the Radio Room, Jiraiya walks to Asuma. "Asuma, you spoke to Agumon yet?"

Asuma shakes his head. "No, not yet and I'm back on the phone with Inoichi and he really wants to speak with you again."

Jiraiya smiled. "You're going a fabulous job with that one. Keep it up." Jiraiya calls out to Meowth. "Meowth, is D.K. on the way with the rocket yet?"

"I'll go check." Meowth contacts Konohamaru. "D.K.! Come in, D.K.!

* * *

Konohamaru has parked his van on the side of the road as he tries to clear away the smoke, unable to answer the radio.

* * *

"Look, I'll call D.K. on his cell phone," Meowth said as he dials the number...

* * *

Konohamaru answers the call as he checks the engine, coughing from the smoke. "Hello?"

_Meowth: "Why aren't you on the radio, D.K.?_

"What?"

_Meowth: "Don't tell me that there's a problem with the Rocket?"_

"There's no problem at all," replied Konohamaru. "I just stopped for a toilet break and I'm around the corner. It's all good." Suddenly, the engine explodes.

* * *

Meowth puts down the phone. "He thinks he's around the corner."

Jiraiya breaths a sigh of relief. "Good." He turns around to find Syaoran standing behind him. "Is there a reason why you're still here?"

"He said he's getting a smaller shirt," said Syaoran.

Jiraiya makes a call to Tsunade. "Hello, Tsunade. The Rocket Ride is on its way."

_Tsunade: "You are cutting this very fine right now. The auction starts in 20 Minutes._

"It's just around the corner. Don't worry. It will be there."

* * *

At the Charity Auction, Tsunade hangs up. "He said it's just around the corner," she said to Yahiko and Konan.

"I've heard the Dispatchers," said Konan. "If they said that, it means Jiraiya has no idea where it is."

Yahiko agrees. "They do say that."

* * *

Jiraiya finally finds Udon. "Udon, finally! Where is Mr. Chin's shirt?"

"Syaoran," Syaoran corrects Jiraiya.

"I told him there are no smaller shirts," said Udon. "But he won't leave."

Asuma turns around. "I'm sorry, Jiraiya. It's Inoichi again."

"Fuck!" cursed Jiraiya. He re-enters his office to answer Inoichi's call. "Hello? What seems to be the problem now?"

* * *

Inoichi is really pissed. "Here's the problem. First, your guys were early. Then, your guys were late. Next, you lose all of the balloons. And now, there's a dog destroying my flowers!"

As Sakon and Ukon try to put the flowers into their van, Akamaru proceeds to destroy the flowers. "You stupid dog! Stop destroying the flowers!"

* * *

"Look, I'm very sorry about that. I'll put you back to Customer Service so that they can arrange you a discount." Jiraiya puts Inoichi on hold.

_Inoichi: "HELLO!"_

Jiraiya storms out of his office. **"ASUMA! I DO NOT WANT TO SPEAK TO INOICHI ON THE PHONE AGAIN! GOT IT?"**

"I'm sorry, Jiraiya," apologized Asuma.

Jiraiya glares at Syaoran. **"IF YOU DON'T STOP FOLLOWING ME, I'LL FUCKING FIRE YOU!"**

Everyone witnessed a furious Jiraiya walking out of the Hokage Delivery Services Offices.

"Geez, Jiraiya looks like he's about to lose it," said Hanabi.

"He's probably off for a little drink to calm down," said Anko.

Moegi answers a call. "Hokage Delivery Services. I'm sorry, what's the problem?"

* * *

Asuna is on top of a building. "Listen, earlier today. I got your company to transport my Scooter to my Dorm back at the Mahora Academy."

* * *

"I sometimes smell it in his breath," said Hanabi. "But you never see him do it..."

"He's got a spot at the back of the Loading Dock where he keeps his stash." Kurenai mimics drinking a bottle of Saké. "You know?"

* * *

**[Jiraiya's Secret Stash - 3:40 PM]**

Jiraiya arrives at his stash of Saké and takes a sip from a bottle, calming himself down.

* * *

Sai is walking down the stairs as Agumon walks up. Both happened to be holding Low-Fat Yogurts.

"Hey! Where the fuck is Asuma?" asked Agumon

Sai noticed the yogurt Agumon is holding. "Excuse me, where did you get that yogurt?"

Agumon was not in the mood to answer, so he takes Sai's yogurt and pours both yogurts onto the staircase.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'm going to have to put you through to Customer Service," said Moegi as she puts the call on hold so that she can pass the call to Asuma. "Asuma, there's a complaint on Job No. 4532."

In the radio room, Asuma groaned. "Oh no. Not another one."

Agumon walks into the Radio room. "Yo, Asuma! I heard you wanted to see me. Don't keep me waiting."

Asuma could only stare at Agumon. "Just one moment." Asuma answers the customer service call. "Customer Service."

* * *

Asuna is on the roof of a building. "Yeah, earlier today, I got your company to transport my Scooter to my Dorm back at the Mahora Academy. Now, I'm in the middle of an important assignment and I just happen to notice that one of your drivers is driving my scooter. Could you explain that to me? And he seems to be towing something and I can see him now," said Asuna. "What makes you think I don't know my scooter if I'm looking at it?"

Down below, Konohamaru is driving in circles on Asuna's scooter while towing the Rocket Ride.

_GPS: "Turn Left! Turn Left! Turn Left!_

"Stupid GPS!" yelled Konohamaru. "I've already done three Lefts! One more and I'll be going around in a circle!"

_GPS: "U-Turn! U-Turn! U-Turn!"_

* * *

Back at Hokage Delivery Services, Asuma is trying to deal with the Customer Service Call with an impatient Agumon glaring at him. "Are you sure it was one of our drivers?"

Agumon patience has run out. "Are you trying to get me into trouble with Jiraiya?" Agumon tackles Asuma, as he prepares to bite Asuma. Everyone in the room quickly try to keep Agumon from biting Asuma as Udon simply watched.

Down below, Jiraiya takes another sip of his Saké when Lee walks up to him. "Jiraiya! They're fighting!"

"Who is fighting?"

"The people upstairs."

Back in the Radio Room, everyone is trying to hold Agumon away from Asuma. Suddenly, Syaoran tries to strip Kakazu's shirt off.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" yelled Kakazu. "Leave my shirt alone!"

* * *

Konohamaru drives the scooter towing the Rocket Ride down a street.

_GPS: "Lost! Lost! Lost! Lost! Lost!"_

* * *

Jiraiya receives a call from the Blonde-Haired Bitch. Jiraiya could feel the dread as he answers the call. "Hello, Tsunade."

"**JIRAIYA! WHERE IS MY ROCKET?!"**

* * *

Konohamaru is completely lost as he kicks the Rocket. "Where the fuck am I?"

* * *

Karin arrives at Hokage Deliver Services when she receives a call on her cell phone. "Karin speaking."

* * *

**[Notorious Marywana District - 4:03 PM]**

As Konohamaru is speaking to Karin on the phone, a truck parks itself next to the scooter and Rocket Ride. Out of the Van comes a Bulbasaur, a few Squirtles and a bunch of Digimons.

"Yeah, Karin. I really need a big favor. Do you mind?"

_Karin: "I thought I told you to not to call me anymore."_

The Bulbasaur, Squirtles and Digimons have loaded the Scooter and Rocket Ride onto the back of the truck.

"It's for your stupid Ride, alright? I need the address to get to that place. I'm lost, my GPS is fucked, so I need you to come down and give me a street directory so that I can deliver that Rocket Ride."

_Karin: "You haven't delivered the ride yet? What the fuck have you been doing?"_

Konohamaru turns around to find the Scooter and Rocket Ride loaded on the truck. "Shit!

"Bulba, bulbasaur!" _("Quickly, Go!")_

The truck drives off as Konohamaru chased after the truck. "Some fucking Bulbasaurs, Squirtles and maybe a bunch of Digimons have formed a gang to steal the Rocket Ride!"

* * *

Back at Hokage Delivery Services, Karin is skeptical of Konohamaru's words. "You're full of shit, D.K. Everytime you fuck something up, you blame the same three groups of Monsters. Who would believe that someone would steal that ride?"

_Konohamaru: "I'm in the Marywana District! They probably stole it because they can't afford Video Games for their kids."_

* * *

"Bul bulba saur bulba bulbasaur," said Bulbasaur. _("My kids are going to love this.")_

Konohamaru jumps on the back of the van. "Call the cops!" Konohamaru hangs up.

"Saur saur bulba bulbasaur?" _("What the fuck was that noise?")_

Meowth is calling Konohamaru on the radio. "D.K.! It's Meowth here!"

Konohamru quickly answers the radio. "Meowth, we have a problem. The rocket and the scooter have been stolen. But I'm on the back of the truck the thieves are using."

* * *

Back in the radio room, everyone is screaming as they try to keep Agumon away from Asuma, making it difficult for Meowth to hear what Konohamaru said. "Oi! Shut the fuck up!"

Meowth returns to the radio. "What's going on with the rocket?"

* * *

"Yeah, some Bulbasaurs, Squirtles and probably Digimons have formed a gang to steal the Rocket."

Konohamaru notices that the truck has stopped. The Bulbasaurs, Squirtles and Digimons got out of the truck and surrounded Konohamaru.

"Meowth?"

* * *

In the Radio Room, Meowth still couldn't hear Konohamaru. "Shut the fuck up!"

In the Coffee Room, Lee takes one of Sai's yogurts out of the fridge as Karin calls the Police. "Hello? Is this the police? I would like to report a stolen Rocket Ride."

**[Yogurt Thief - 4:07 PM]**

Lee looks at the yogurt he's holding. _'If I'm nice to Agumon, maybe he won't bully me anymore.'_

"Hey, Agumon! I brought you another yogurt from the fridge." Lee gives Agumon the yogurt, confirming everyone's suspicions on Agumon being the Yogurt Thief.

"Fucking..." Agumon proceeds to through the yogurt at Asuma...

* * *

Though outnumbered by a Bulbasaur, two Squirtles and a bunch of Digimons, Konohamaru shows no fear.

"What the fuck are you guys looking at? You want a piece of me?"

The Monsters looked at each other before all of them nodded in agreement.

"Well, bring it on!" were Konohamaru's last words...

* * *

_Radio Newsreader: "In breaking news, a courier who is as short as Edward Elric has been found beaten and stabbed near the notorious Marywana District..."_

"**JIRAIYA! WHERE IS MY ROCKET?!"**

_Radio Newsreader: "...and an antique children's ride was set alight and thrown onto a police car."_

**[End of 04]**


End file.
